The Last Destiny
by TaySky1998
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah dua orang anak berumur 6 tahun yang terpaksa dinikahkan karena rencana konyol ibu mereka. Ibu mereka percaya bahwa menikahkan mereka adalah takdir yang tepat. Tapi... karena takdir itu jugalah mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi terpaksa berpisah entah untuk berapa lama. Dan kali ini, apakah takdir akan membawa mereka bersatu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Destiny**_

 _Chapter Satu_

*Rencana Yang Konyol*

Dirumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik-kuno, terlihat dua orang ibu yang memerhatikan dua orang anak usia 6 tahun yang berbeda gender sedang bermain dan tertawa.

"Kau lihat wajah mereka Mikoto?" tanya seorang ibu tadi pada teman disebelahnya, masih memandang anak tersebut.

"Ya, aku melihatnya Mebuki. Mereka lucu sekali, membuatku memikirkan sesuatu, kau tau?" Mikoto balas bertanya pada Mebuki.

Uchiha Mikoto dan Haruno Mebuki? Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka. Istri dari dua orang pengusaha terkaya dan terkenal di Jepang. Uchiha Fugaku dan Haruno Kizashi, dua orang pria tersukses seantero Jepang.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Mebuki kembali ke Mikoto.

"Dekatkan telinga mu." Lalu Mikoto membisikkan sesuatu kepada Mebuki, setelah itu muncul wajah berseri-seri kedua ibu tersebut sambil memandang anak mereka. Oh ayolah... apa yang dipikirkan kedua ibu ini?

* * *

"Masalah perusahaan mu sudah selesai?" tanya Kizashi kepada Fugaku sambil berjalan ke rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi milik Fugaku.

"Ntahlah, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukan orang yang menyabotase saham ku. Benar-benar membuatku jengkel." Keluh Fugaku dengan wajah yang sangat frustasi."Tapi, untungnya kau dan sekeluarga datang. Aku sedikit lega."

"Apa maksud mu?" Kizashi terlihat bingung sekarang, apa yang membuat Fugaku lega dengan kedatangan keluarganya?

"Yahh, Mikoto lebih cerewet sekarang. Apalagi saat aku lembur dirumah atau dikantor, dia akan menceramahiku dengan pentingnya kesehatan. Tambah membuat pikiranku kusut." Keluh Fugaku panjang lebar padanya, tapi sebelum Kizashi menjawab, sebuah suara meintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"Itu tandanya _Kaa-san_ sayang pada _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin _Tou-san_ sakit." Jelas seorang anak laki-laki dari arah pintu.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk Itachi?" Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Seorang anak yang tampan, ramah, dan pintar. Dalam usia 13 tahun ini Itachi sudah bisa menjalankan sebuah perusahaan, pintar bukan?

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkan aku masuk _Tou-san_ , karena aku punya hak disini. Lagipula, aku hanya akan mengambil komik yang akan dipinjam Sasori." Jelas Itachi tenang sambil berjalan santai ke rak buku komik miliknya.

"Tenang saja _Jii-san_ , perusahaan _Jii-san_ sudah cukup aman sekarang. Karena, aku dan Itachi sudah melakukan pembedahan sedikit." Ucap Sasori santai sambil duduk disofa panjang, menunggu Itachi mengambil komik pinjamannya.

"Kalau kau sudah mendengar perkataan anak itu, lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti." Kizashi berkata acuh kepada Fugaku, dan Fugaku sendiri masih terlihat bingung. Tapi mengikuti perkataan Kizashi, dia akan melihat apa yang terjadi nanti.

* * *

"Aku menyerah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku lelah." Ucap salah seorang anak yang bermain tadi. "Aku heran kenapa tenaga laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan." Sambungnya lagi dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Itu yang namanya takdir Sakura." Jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan santai. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno dan Uchiha itu.

"Aku haus, bisakah kita berhenti sekarang?" tanya Sakura lembut pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo." Sasuke lansung menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk mengambil minum. Sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sasuke melirik Sakura sendiri, tampak sekali wajah gadis kecil itu memerah. _'ada apa dengan wajahnya?'_ walau didalam hati Sasuke kebingungan, tapi diluar dia tetap tenang dengan stay-cool nya. Benar-benar keren.

"Lihat-lihat, mereka bergandengan tangan, kyaaa... manis sekali." Teriak Mikoto yang melihat kedua anak itu mendekat kearah mereka. Mebuki hanya memandang lembut kedua anak tersebut, dalam hati Mebuki membenarkan rencana Mikoto. Yang menurut mereka berdua itu adalah rencana terbaik.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku haus." Intrupsi sebuah suara lembut yang menyadarkan Mebuki dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kemari." Lalu Sakura mendekat kepada ibunya untuk mengambil minum.

"Bagaimana bermainnya? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sakura sambil melirik anak nya, dan Sasuke sendiri? Hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Menyenangkan sekali _Baa-san_ , apalagi dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang malu-malu seperti itu, membuat Mikoto benar-benar gemas. Dia ingin anak yang menggemaskan ini cepat-cepat menjadi anaknya.

* * *

"Kami pamit pulang dulu _Baa-san_ , _Jii-san_." Ucap Sasori pada orang tua didepannya.

"Sering-seringlah bermain kemari Sasori- _kun_ , bawa adikmu juga." Balas Mikoto lembut pada Sasori, Sasori mengangguk dan menjawab "Pasti _Baa-san_." Lalu dia berlari ke mobil _Maybach 62_ milik mereka.

"Kami pamit dulu, _jaa ne_." Mebuki lansung memeluk lembut Mikoto, dan tentu saja dibalas Mikoto.

" _Jaa ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Teriak Sakura dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan Sasuke hanya membalas Sakura dengan senyuman yang menawan. Melihat itu lagi, wajah Sakura lansung memerah. Dan mobil _Maybach 62_ itu lansung menghilang diujung belokan.

* * *

"Sepertinya anak _Kaa-san_ senang sekali hari ini, bukan begitu Saku- _chan_?" tanya Mebuki kepada anak perempuan nya itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Haahh... ini akan memperlancar rencana _Kaa-san_ dan Mikoto _Baa-san_ , Sasori." Sambung Mebuki sambil melirik Sasori yang duduk dibelakang.

"Rencaa apa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang direncanakan ibunya, mungkin akan lebih menarik _Smartphone_ yang ada ditangan nya.

"Untuk menikahkan _Imouto_ -mu dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Mebuki dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sudahlah _Kaa-san_ , itu masih lama. Jangan dipikirkan sekarang." Ucap Sasori acuh yang masih asyik dengan game di _Smartphone_ -nya.

"Itu tidak akan lama Sasori, hanya beberapa minggu lagi." Balas Mebuki masih dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"APA?!" teriak kedua laki-laki dari klan Haruno itu. Dua? Ya,Kizashi dan Sasori.

* * *

 _ **Kediaman Uchiha**_

"Apa?!" teriak Itachi didepan ibunya, sedangkan Fugaku hanya tenang, walaupun dalam hati sangat terkejut.

"Jangan konyol _Kaa-san_ , mereka baru berumur 6 tahun!" teriak Itachi lagi dengan nada frustasi.

"Tidak konyol Itach- _kun_ , _Kaa-san_ serius. Bahkan Mebuki _Baa-san_ sangat setuju rencana _Kaa-san_ ini, dan _Kaa-san_ yakin adikmu setuju dengan rencana ini. Bukan begitu Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke tak peduli dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Yaa ampun _Kaa-san_... Sasuke tidak mengerti, tidak akan mengerti, bahkan dia sama sekali belum mengerti arti dari pernikahan!" balas Itachi dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Ayolah Itachi- _kun_ , setuju dengan _Kaa-san_ yaa?" Mikoto mengeluarkan trik memohon pada Itachi. Dan dia tau, Itachi tidak akan tahan dengan trik ini.

"Tanya _Tou-san_." Jawab Itachi kesal, kesal dengan kekalahannya.

"Hn, tak masalah." Sahut baritone Fugaku. Dan saat itu juga, Mikoto berteriak senang. _'yaa ampun..._ Kami-sama _tolong aku...'_ doa Itachi dalam hati, dia sudah kalah telak.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ibuku Sasori?!" teriak frustasi Itachi. Saat ini, kedua pangeran sekolah itu sedang duduk di taman sekolah mereka. "Menikahkan anak berusia 6 tahun dalam beberapa minggu ini?! Yaa ampun _Kami-sama_..." sambung Itachi lagi.

"Sudahlah, yang akan di nikahkan ibumu dengan adikmu itu adalah adikku _baka_! Jadi jangan berteriak lagi." Ucap Sasori sengit.

"Aku tau itu, dan jangan memanggil ku _baka_! Hahh... pasti _baa-san_ juga melakukan trik yang sama kan? Aku heran kenapa dua orang itu sangat cocok sekali."

"Sudahlah, kau terima saja. Bahkan yang frustasi itu seharusnya aku! Hahhh... _Imouto_ ku yang malang." Kata Sasori yang besedih dengan nasib adik nya, tapi sebenarnya yang ada di dalam hati Sasori sangat berbeda _'ntah kenapa , ini adalah cara aman untuk melindungi adikku'_

"Melihat dari ekspresi mu, sepertinya kau tidak masalah. Jadi, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya." Sepertinya Itachi sudah tenang.

"Seharusnya memang sudah begitu, ayo kembali ke kelas. "Jawab Sasori santai yang mulai meninggalkan taman, dan Itachi menyusulnya ke dalam.

* * *

Upacara pernikahan sederhana di Kuil itu sudah selesai. Sakura tampak cantik dan imut sekali memakai Kimono itu, sedangkan Sasuke tampak lebih keren dengan Hakama-nya. Pasangan yang serasi. Dan sentuhan terakhir, waktunya berfoto.

"Mereka tampak serasi sekali... "ucap Mikoto yang terkagum-kagum dengan pasanga tersebut.

"Ya, kau mamang benar Mikoto. " Sambung Mebuki dengan senyum tulusnya meluhat pasangan tersebut, berharap akan selamanya seperti itu. Tapi, Mebuki hanya tidak tau rencana tuhan selanjutnya.

* * *

"Apakah masih lama lagi Sasuke- _kun_? Sungai nya? "keluh Sakura yang sudah lelah keliling hutan sejak tadi.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi Sakura. "Jawab Sasuke yang masih santai berjalan. "Nah, sudah sampai. "

"Wahhh... di sini indah sekali.. ". takjub Sakura saat memandang alam di depannya. "Sungai nya juga bersih. "Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura meloncat ke batu bermaksud untuk ke tangah sungai. Happ! Batu pertama sukses, ketika melangkah ke batu kedua...

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke- _kun_! Tolong akuuuu" teriak Sakura yang mengagetkan Sasuke. Lansung saja Sasuke berenang dan menangkap tubuh Sakura, melihat Sakura yang pingsan, Sasuke lansung mengambil tindakan.

*TBC*

* * *

Salam kenal minna-san...

Aku author baruu disini ::)

maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan terlalu pasaran tapi... aku butuh membutuhkan saran dan kritikannya yaaaa...^^

dann jangan lupa Fav & Follow okeee... ;;)

terima kasih banyak^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Dua_

*Awalan Takdir*

 _ **"Hallo Sasuke-**_ **sama** _ **, ada apa - "**_

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat ke sini dan bantu aku! " panik Sasuke kepada Maid-nya di seberang telfon.

Saat telah sampai di halaman rumah nya, Sasuke lansung berlari masuk kedalam sambil memerhatikan Sakura digendongan Maid tersebut.

" _Kaa-san_ , _Kaa-san_! " teriak Sasuke sambil mencari-cari Mikoto.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa- oh yaa ampun... apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura- _chan_? " tanya Mikoto yang berubah panik.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, _Kaa-san_ rawat saja Sakura, _ne_?"

" _Ha'i,_ _ha'i_. Kau juga harus mengganti baju mu."

"Baik _Kaa-san_ , aku akan ke kamar sebentar. _Kaa-san_ , jaga Sakura." kata Sasuke yang berubah tenang.

"Pasti, sudah sana cepat! Dan Kenji, bawa Sakura ke kamar nya. "

"Baik, Nyonya. " setelah itu Mikoto dan Maid tadi lansung ke kamar -yang sudah di persiapkan Mikoto untuk Sakura- untuk mengobatinya.

* * *

Mebuki memandang wajah putrinya, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat nya takut. Dan ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa takut, takut tidak bisa melihat wajah malaikat yang dipeluknya ini. _'semoga kita semua selalu bersama,_ Kaa-san _tidak sanggup hidup tampa kalian. Tapi, kalaupun kami pergi, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kalian. Sasori... Sakura...'_ dan usaha yang bisa dilakukan Mebuki hanyalah berdoa, berdoa untuk keselamatan keluarganya.

" _Kaa-san_?" panggil seseorang dari luar yang menyadarkan Mebuki dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Sasori? _Kaa-san_ disini." Sasori berjalan mendekat kearah Mebuki dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur yang lansung menghadap nya.

"Apakah perjalanan nya tidak bisa ditunda minggu depan saja, _Kaa-san_?" bujuk Sasori pada ibunya.

"Tidak bisa Sasori, perusahaan di sana sangat membutuhkan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Lagipula, tidak biasanya anak _Kaa-san_ seperti ini, ada apa?" suara lembut Mebuki mengalun begitu saja ditelinga Sasori, membuatnya lansung memeluk ibunya erat, dan berkata

"Jujur saja _Kaa-san_ , kepergian _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ kali ini benar-benar membuat ku khawatir. Rasanya setelah pergi ke Hokkaido, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kemari. Aku takut _Kaa-san_..." lirih Sasori yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa begitu khawatir? _Kaa-san_ hanya ke Hokkaido Sasori,tidak ke Jerman atau ke negara lainnya. Tapi walau ke Jerman pun, anak _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah sekhawatir ini." Mebuki mengelus-elus punggung putranya itu, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan ke khawatiran anak nya.

"Sayang, dengarkan _Kaa-san_. Walaupun kami pergi nantinya, Sasori harus ingat satu hal. Jaga Sakura dan jangan pernah meninggalkan nya dalam keadaan apapun, _ne_?" Sasori terdiam,tidak mau menjawab perkataan ibunya. Dia takut, apa yang dipikirkan ibunya menjadi kenyataan.

"Sasori..." bujuk Mebuki yang mencoba meyakinkan anaknya.

" _Ha'i_ , Kaa-san." Dengan menghalau segala pikiran negatif yang ada, Sasori menjawab perintah ibunya dengan anggukan tegas _. 'walaupun perasaan_ Kaa-san _benar, aku pasti akan tetap menjaga Sakura. Tenang saja_ Kaa-san _, serahkan semuanya pada putra mu ini.'_ batin Sasori mantap.

* * *

"Hati-hati dijalan Mebuki, semoga masalah mu cepat selesai," kata Mikoto kepada Mebuki yang lansung memeluknya.

"Ya, terima kasih Mikoto. Untuk seterusnya, aku menitipkan anakku padamu."

"Pasti, itu pasti," balas Mikoto yang masih memeluk Mebuki.

"Hati-hati dijalan...!" teriak Mikoto pada mobil yang siap melaju itu.

"Pasti _Baa-san_ , _sayonara_ Sasuke- _kun_..." balas Sakura yang melambai sambil tersenyum manis pada Mikoto dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi nya, bahkan dia sempat lupa arti dari _sayonara_ tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya, taman belakang Konoha Junior High International School**_

"A-aku... aa-aku... me-me..." jelas sekali gadis di depanya ini gugup, dan kenapa mengucapkannya begitu sulit padahal memendamnya selama ini biasa saja? Cinta memang membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya... aku... me... me-"

"SASORI!" perkataan Konan terpotong oleh teriakan Itachi yang begitu keras, sampai-sampai membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Haahhh... yang _baka_ , tetap saja _baka_! Ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya Sasori acuh dan sedikit kesal. Tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan menggangu dirinya dan Konan.

"Ibumu... serta ayahmu... mereka... meninggal."

"Me-meninggal? Lalu... BAGAIMANA DENGAN SAKURA?!"

"Sakura- _chan_ selamat Sasori." Itachi menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang dia berada di Tokyo International Hospital." Suasana berubah hening, bahkan Sasori pun masih membatu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. _'Sakura!'_ seakan tersadar, Sasori berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Ia harus segera menyusul Sakura, harus!

Melihat kepergian Sasori yang tiba-tiba, hanya membuat Itachi melongo. Bahkan Sasori tidak sadar Konan masih ada disana, membuat segenggam penyesalan datang pada Itachi karena menghancurkan usaha gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Konan, tapi kali ini mengertilah keadaan nya. Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan bertanggung jawab mengembalikan Sasori pada mu. Sekarang aku harus pergi Konan, Sasori! Tunggu aku!" Setelah Itachi pergi, Konan terdiam dalam kebisuan. Apakah dia harus marah pada Sasori karena meninggalkan nya, atau bersedih karena masalah yang menimpa Sasori? Dia benar-benar bingung! Tapi mengikuti perintah Itachi, dia akan menunggu, menunggu Sasori kembali.

* * *

Sasori hanya memandang kaku foto dihadapannya, ternyata ketakutan nya beberapa hari ini terjawab. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditinggal secepat ini, tidak diumurnya yang sekarang. Sasori masih butuh bimbingan orang tuanya, masih butuh kasih sayang ibunya, masih butuh pengertian ayahnya, masih butuh semuanya! Tetapi kenapa semuanya hilang dalam sekejap mata seperti ini!

"Sasori.." suara berat dan sentuhan dipundaknya itu yang menyadarkan nya dari lamunan panjang.

" _Jii-san_ " hormat Sasori sopan pada Fugaku.

" _Jii-san_ tau kau kuat nak, jadi, jangan seperti ini. Ingat! Kau masih punya Sakura." jelas Fugaku tegas.

"Apakah Sakura sudah sadar _Jii-san_?"

"Bersabarlah nak, Sakura- _chan_ pasti sembuh." Mendengar suara lembut Mikoto sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya, membuat Sasori lansung memeluk Mikoto dan menangis.

"Keluarkan semua nya Sasori, keluarkan semuanya. Jangan dipendam nak."

" _Baa-san_..."

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak suram, dingin, dan tak bercahaya. Penghuninya pun hanya duduk terdiam didekat tempat tidur pasien. Sasuke takut, sangat takut kalau gadis yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya ini tidak membuka mata. Tapi, ketakutan Sasuke tak terbukti, tiba-tiba saja Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana perasaan mu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura bingung, mencoba mengerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab dan bertanya. Ntah mengapa,bibirnya berat sekali untuk digerakkan sekarang.

"Kepala ku pusing, dan dimana ini? Lalu kau? Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mu." Sakura memengang kepalanya yang terasa berputar, sekarang beribu pertanyaan bersemayam dikepalanya.

Dan Sasuke? dia terkejut, tidak mungkin Sakura tidak mengenalnya, ini tidak mungkin.

"Janga bercanda Sakura, aku yakin betul kalau kau mengenal ku." Nada bicara Sasuke berubah kaku, bisa-bisanya Sakura membuat lelucon disaat seperti ini padanya.

"Kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?" desak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu menggeleng, saat ini kepala seperti dihantam bongkahan batu besar.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana." Nada bicara Sasuke berbeda sekali sekarang, tidak seperti dulu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura aman, dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Tepat didepan pintu, Sasuke melihat Itachi yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Dia ada di dalam." Itachi mengerngit heran, kenapa nada bicara adiknya begitu berbeda? Begitu dingin dan kaku.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Hn." Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan adiknya ini. Apa terjadi sesuatau di dalam? Ini semua membuat Itachi bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Sasori."

"Tunggu _aniki_ , biar aku yang memberitahu Sasori- _nii_." Tampa aba-aba, Sasuke lansung melangkah meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam. Dan sungguh! Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

* * *

"Apa penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan? Penyakitnya tidak permanen kan? " tanya Mikoto yang terlihat khawatir kepada dokter tersebut.

"Tenang Ny. Uchiha, penyakit putri anda tidak pemanen. Jadi kami bisa melakukan penyembuhan untuk putri anda," jawab dokter tersebut tenang. Mendengar itu, Mikoto menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, dia tidak kehilangan putrinya itu. Ya, sejak perikahan kecil tersebut, Makoto sudah benar-benar mengenalkan Sakura sebagai anaknya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya dokter Utada. Kami harap kerja keras dokter disini berhasil."

"Terima kasih Tn. Uchiha, tentu. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk putri anda." Fugaku mengangguk mantap. Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, dia melangkah ke luar sambil membimbing Mikoto yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Tenanglah Sasori, dokter disini sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Sakura." Ucap Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Sasori lembut.

"Terima kasih _Jii-san_."

"Sama-sama nak, sekarang waktunya menemui Sakura."

"Ya, _Jii-san_."

Lalu Sasori berjalan dibelakang sambil menunduk. Kenyataan orang tuanya meninggal saja masih berbekas dihatinya, apalagi sekarang kenyataan bahwa Sakura mengalami hilang ingatan, tambah membuat hati dan pikirannya bekerja berat.

"Ibu?" karena mendengar suara Fugaku yang begitu terkejut, membuat Sasori mengangkat kepala nya. Terlihat sekali wanita tua di depannya ini tampak anggun, benar-benar wanita bangsawan. Walaupun di umurnya yang senja itu, dia tetap terlihat elegan.

" _Obaa-san_?"

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter Dua is Up... ;;))))

terima kasih kepada yang telah menunggu cerita ku^^

aku tidak percaya dapat tanggapan baik dari teman-teman semuaaa ::)) terima kasih banyak^^

okee, saat nya ke kolom Review:

Meguharu Yuka: aku emang buat sikap Sasuke nya seperti itu, biar lebih keren B) makasi udah Review, jangan bosan Review lagii yaa^^

Cherryhamtaro: konfliknya pasti ada kok ;;) mengenai orang ketiga... ikutin terus aja yaaa ::) makasi udah Review, jangan bosan Review lagii okee^^

Reisouren: terima kasih atas saran dan petunjuknya, sangat membantu sekali ::)) mudah-mudahan chapter ini typo nya udah berkurang ya, makasi udah Review, jangan bosan Review lagii^^

Uchiha cerry: ini udah next kok, jangan panggil senpai dong, aku kan masih amatiran#wajah memerah hehe ,makasi udah Review, jangan bosan Review lagii yaa^^

Fansanime: sasusaku kan emang imut-imut :)) ini udah update ;;)) Review lagi okee^^

Jamurlumutan462: ini udah ada gambarnya ;;)) baguskah? Review lagi yaaa^^

AAAlovers: ini udah update^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang udah Follow and Favorite^^, dan yang udah ninggalin jejak Review nyaa ;;))

dan maaf juga kalo typo nya masih bertebaran kemana-mana, karena author juga manusia #gubrakk

bye bye, sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Tiga_

*Akhir Keputusan Yang Sulit*

" _Obaa-san_?"

"Sasori, apa kau baik-baik saja?" alunan suara Haruno Chiyo mengalun lembut ditelinga Sasori.

"Salam ibu" sapa sopan Fugaku pada Chiyo.

"Fugaku kah? Kami- _sama_ , aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu." Senyum Chiyo pada sahabat anaknya tersebut.

"Ibu.." sapa Mikoto hangat padanya.

"Mikoto kan? Aku sudah terlalu tua ternyata, maaf ya." Sambung Chiyo dan lalu memeluk Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, bagaimana kabar ibu?" balas Mikoto pada Chiyo. Wajah wanita tua itu lansung berubah murung, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita bicara, _ne_?"

"Baik, ibu." Setelah ber-ojigi, Fugaku dan Mikoto meninggalkan Chiyo dan Sasori.

"Ikut _Obaa-san_ , Sasori _-kun_."

"Baik, _Obaa-san_." Setelah itu Sasori mengikuti Chiyo untuk berbicara ke Taman belakang Rumah Sakit.

* * *

Suasana di taman rumah sakit penuh ditutupi salju. Hawa dingin lansung menguar, sama dinginnya dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Perusahaan orang tua mu sedang diurus paman Jiraiya, Sasori," Kata Chiyo memulai perbincangannya. "Sekarang perusahaan di London sedang kosong, _Obaa-san_ ingin kalau kau yang mengambil alih di sana." Sasori terkejut, apa ini artinya dia pindah ke London? Inggris?

"Jadi? Aku akan ikut _Obaa-san_ ke Inggris?" ucap Sasori serius. Chiyo mengangguk mantap, setelah melihat kepastian dari Chiyo, Sasori manunduk dalam.

Begitu banyak kenangan di Jepang jika ia meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Inggris. Jepang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Kehidupan bahagia bersama orang tua dan adiknya, kenangan dengan teman-temannya, terutama gadis yang dicintainya ada di Jepang! Yaa ampun... kepala nya serasa pening seketika, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Sasori, kau baik-baik saja, _ne_?" tanya Chiyo khawatir melihat cucunya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa _Obaa-san_ , aku baik-baik saja. Lalu, jika aku pergi ke London, apakah Sakura akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo _Obaa-san_?" Sasori tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura di Tokyo, walaupun sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi keluarga Uchiha, walaupun dia sangat percaya kepada keluarga itu, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura, tidak bisa karena Sakura adalah amanat orang tua nya.

"Tidak Sasori, tidak. Sakura- _chan_ akan tetap ikut kita ke London. _Obaa-san_ tau, kau pasti memikirkan keluarga Uchiha kan? _Obaa-san_ akan membicarakan ini kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto nanti. Sekarang, yang _Obaa-san_ perlukan kepastian darimu Sasori- _kun_..." Sasori tampak berpikir. Jika ia pergi ke London, dia akan kehilangan kenangan indah. Tapi, jika ia tetap di Tokyo, dia pasti akan teringat tentang kecelakaan orang tuanya dan tentu saja kenangan itu membuat hati Sasori semakin terkoyak. Bingung dan bimbang, dia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. _'berpikir Sasori, berpikir...'_

"Aku ikut dengan _Obaa-san_ , dan Sakura harus ikut dengan kita _Obaa-san_."

Ya, itu adalah pilihannya. Jika ia tetap di Jepang, dia akan dibayang-bayangi peristiwa kecelakaan orang tuanya. Jadi, pilihan yang terbaik adalah meninggalkan Jepang dan hidup di London. Melihat keputusan Sasori, Chiyo tersenyum senang, setidaknya usahanya untuk menjemput cucunya berhasil. Dia tidak mau diusia seperti ini, Sasori dan Sakura terkurung dalam kesedihan.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan pergi besok Sasori?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Sasori mengemasi barangnya dirumah sakit.

"Ya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Konan? Kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Sasori terdiam, kenapa dia lupa begitu saja pada Konan?

"Kau diam? Ayolah Sasori, pikirkan perasannya. Jangan begini. Asal kau tau saja, aku melihat semuanya saat itu dari awal. Kau harus menghargai usaha gadis itu, jangan memberikannya harapan kosong." Memberikannya harapan kosong? Hei! Dia tidak memberikan harapan apa-apa.

"Apa maksud mu Itachi? Jangan berbelit-belit." Sasori bingung saat ini.

Itachi menatap Sasori tidak percaya _'jadi dia tidak tau?'_ hahh... kenyataan itu membuat Itachi jengkel setengah mati.

"Jadi... kau... tidak tau? Benar-benar tidak tau?" Sasori menggeleng cepat, dia sangat penasaran maksud Itachi.

"Hahhh... dasar bodoh, tidak peka! Untuk apa dia memintamu ke taman belakang kalau tidak untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Dia menyukaimu Sasori, itu terpentingnya. Dia menyukai mu dan perasaan mu terbalaskan, pikirkan itu." Tentu saja Sasori membatu mendengar ini. _'Konan? Menyukai ku? Tapi kenapa selama ini dia terlihat...'_ batin Sasori tidak percaya.

"Sekarang kau pasti terkejut bukan? Saat Konan didekat mu, dia bersikap biasa saja. Dia gadis yang pintar Sasori, itu sebabnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat bersama mu. Dia menyukai mu sudah sejak lama, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tau semuanya kan? Karena Konan selalu cerita kepada ku. Awalnya dia hanya membenci mu, sikap menyebalkan dan dinginnya dirimu padanya membuat dia jengekel dan benci Sasori. Dan tentu saja, sikap mu yang seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi kegugupanmu padanya. Setelah aku berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Konan, benar juga ternyata. Benci dan cinta hanya dipisahkan dengan benang merah yang tipis, jangan terlalu membenci jika tak sanggup mencintai. Jadi, jangan menyiakannya." Itachi menarik nafas sebentar,mengingat semua yang diceritakan Konan padanya.

"Jika kau mengira aku menyukainya, kau salah. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati sahabatku, dan dia ku anggap sebagai saudara perempuanku sendiri. Jadi kumohon, jangan menyakiti hatimu dan menyakiti hatinya. Waktu tak dapat diputar Satachi, saat ada seseorang didekat mu memberikan harapan padamu, jangan kau buang kesempatan yang tidak mungkin datang berulang kali. Dan lagipula, aku sudah mempunyai Hana- _chan_. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, _jaa_."

Sasori tak sanggup berkata sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk mengedipkan matapun dia tak sanggup. Dia seperti patung sekarang, satu lagi kenyataan yang benar-benar membuat dia membatu.

* * *

 _ **Keesokkan harinya, di Narita Airport.**_

"Aku pergi dulu _Baa-san_ , _Jii-san_." Hormat Sakura pada Mikoto dan Fugaku sopan.

"Ya, hati-hati sayang, dan janga panggil aku _Baa-san_. Panggil _Kaa-san_ Sakura- _chan,_ kau adalah anak kami. Jadi, panggil kami _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ," Balas Mikoto sambil mengusap rambut Sakura lembut.

"Ya..." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum indahnya. Lansung saja Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat, dia akan kehilangan putrinya.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Mikoto, Fugaku. Karena kalian telah bertanggung jawab menjaga Sasori dan Sakura."

"Ya ibu, itu bukan apa-apa. Mereka adalah anak kami, jadi kami bertanggung jawab menjaga mereka." Chiyo tersenyum pada Fugaku, tidak salah anaknya berteman dengan keluarga sebaik ini. Setelah berpamitan, Chiyo dan Sakura masuk ke pesawat pribadi milik mereka.

"Terima kasih, _Baa-san Jii-san_." Saatnya Sasori ber- _ojigi_ didepan mereka.

"Jangan begitu Sasori- _kun_ , kita adalah keluarga. Tidak _Baa-san_ dan _Jii-san_ lagi, hanya ada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_." Ucap Mikoto lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sasori.

" _Ha-Ha'i, Ka-Kaa-san_."

"Bagus kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan, _ne_?"

"Uhum, _jaa Kaa-san_."

" _Jaa_." Lambai Mikoto menutup perpisahan tersebut. Namun, beberapa saat dia memanggil Sasori lagi. "Sasori- _kun_!"

Mendengar teriakan ibunya itu, Sasori lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Mikoto. "Ada apa _Kaa-san_?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada _Kaa-san_?"

"Apa itu _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasori yang terlihat bingung.

"Suatu saat nanti, tolong kembalikan putri _Kaa-san_ lagi. Apakah bisa?" tanya Mikoto yang penuh harap.

"Bisa _Kaa-san_ , itu pasti. Aku akan bawa kembali putri _Kaa-san_ suatu saat nanti, ini adalah janji ku." Jawab Sasori dengan nada pasti pada Mikoto

" _Arigatou, arigatou_ Sasori- _kun_."

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sasori yang lansung berbalik meninggalkan semuanya.

"Hahh... anak perempuan _Kaa-san_ pergi lagi, Itachi- _kun_." Tatap Mikoto sedih pada pesawat tersebut.

"Tenang saja _Kaa-san_ , kedua anak perempuan _Kaa-san_ akan kembali kapanpun itu." Ucap Itachi sambil menenangkan ibunya. Dan kalian tau? Dimana Sasuke berada? Dia ada didalam mobil mewah ini. Duduk diam sambil memandang pesawat yang baru mengangkasa itu. _'aku akan menunggu mu Sakura, itu pasti.'_

* * *

 **Tok.. tok... tok..**

"Masuk."

"Permisi Konan- _sama_ , ada surat untuk anda." Ucap maid tersebut kepada nona mudanya yang membaca buku di balkon kamarnya tersebut.

"Ya, letakkan saja dimeja itu." Ucap gadis cantik tersebut.

"Baik, Konan- _sama_. Saya permisi dulu." Setelah mendengar bahwa wanita itu pergi. Lansung saja Konan mengambil surat tersebut. Ini sungguh aneh, pada zaman modern seperti ini, masih saja segelintir orang yang berkirim surat. Saat membuka surat tersebut, betapa terkejutnya perasaan Konan..

 _Konan,_

 _Maaf karena aku hanya mampu mengirim surat ini untuk mu. Maaf juga karena waktu itu aku meninggalkan mu sendirian. Sungguh! Aku sangat panik waktu itu, aku harap kau memakluminya Konan._

 _Dan saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Inggris. Perusahaan di London membutuhkan ku, dan aku juga membawa Sakura untuk berobat disana. Maaf sekali lagi, karena aku tidak memberitahu mu. Tapi, satu permintaan ku. Tolong tunggu aku pulang, aku pasti akan ke Jepang walau kapanpun itu._

 _Tolong beri aku alasan untuk kembali ke Jepang, jadi tunggu aku. Ini perintah Konan, dan sejujurnya aku juga menyukai mu._

 _Haruno Sasori_

Konan tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras itu. Perasaan nya campur aduk saat ini. Antara senang, sedih, terkejut, dan syok. Ntah apa yang dapat menjelaskan tentang perasan nya sekarang. Dan kalimat terakhir dari Sasori yang membuat hatinya menggebu-gebu. Perasaannya terbalaskan! Tapi, konsenkuensi dari semua itu, dia harus menunggu Sasori yang ntah kapan akan ke Jepang. Tinggal satu cara lagi mendapatkan Sasori, dia harus menunggu pemuda itu pulang. _'itu pasti Sasori, aku akan menunggu mu. Tapi, kumohon cepatlah pulang.'_

*TBC*

* * *

Haiii... semuaaa, adakah yang menantikan cerita ini? karena chapter tiga is UP lohhh^^

okee, lansung balasan review aja yaa:

Luca Marvell: Sasuke gak ngerti kalo Sakura hilang ingatan, dia syok karena Sakura melupakannya, tapi akhirnya dia ngerti juga kok ::)) makasi udah review^^

Lightflower22: baper?#syok#haha, abaikan^^ ini udah lanjut lohh ;;)) makasi review nyaa^^

Yencherry: makasi supportnya^^ review again::))

Fansanime: ini udah update^^ bentar lagi kokk, dan memang sasusaku emang pisah::)) dan nanti aku akan mepersatukan mereka kembali kokk;;)) makasi udah review^^

dannn terima kasih bagi yang udah Fav&Foll serta Read&Review^^

dan satu lagi, kalo ada yang mikir ini alurnya kecepetan, aku emang buatnya kayak gituu, karena fokus sebenarnya adalah SasuSaku udah besar^^

jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejak reviewnya yaaa, sekli lagi maaf kalo ada typo yang beterbaran^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Empat_

*Kembalinya Masa Lalu*

 _ **Sebelas tahun kemudian**_

Lamborghini Veneno itu berhenti diparkiran sekolah ter-elite di Jepang, Horikoshi Gakuen. Dan kalian tau, siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu? Ya, anak seorang pengusaha terkaya dan terkenal di Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Kyaaa_... Sasuke- _kun_...!" nah lihat! Sasuke sudah memiliki Fans Club sendiri di sekolahnya. Bahkan Sasuke adalah **The Most Wanted Guy In HG** benar-benar hebat! Tapi, bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan serta rupawan, postur tubuh ideal, cerdas, ditambah lagi anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Lengkap sudah kebahagian Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa melihatnya masih ada yang kurang?

"Hei, kau lama sekali _man_?" sapa salah seorang temannya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke acuh sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hahh... kau lihat Sai, aku tidak membayangkan akan bersaudara dengan pengeran es ini. Manusia es yang hanya mempunyai satu suku kata dalam hidupnya! Malang nya nasib ku." Naruto memulai mengoceh tentang penyesalannya pada Sai. Sai hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, dia heran kenapa dua orang itu tidak bisa akur sama sekali. Namun, saat dia akan berbicara, suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Jika kau berbicara lebih dari ini, kau akan tau akibatnya Naruto." Suara dingin Sasuke yang begitu tajam pada Naruto, yang membuat Naruto sendiri bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah Naruto, memang sudah takdir Hana- _nee_ berjodoh dengan Itachi- _nii_. Kau terima saja peruntungan mu bersaudara dengan nya." Kata bijak Sai kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Namikaze Naruto. Tiga sahabat itu adalah **Prince Of HG**. Perkumpulan orang tertampa, terkaya, dan terpintar(yang ini minus Naruto, dia orang yang ceroboh)di Horikoshi Gakuen. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka?

"Shion- _chan_ melihat kesini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melihat gadis cantik yang tersenyum pada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke?

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa putus, padahal kau dan dia adalah pasangan yang serasi _Teme_." Naruto melanjutka lagi perkataannya.

"Betul, kenapa _man_?" tanya Sai yang mulai ikut bicara.

"Tidak cocok." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau, masih tidak bisa melupakannya, ya?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke membatu.

"Hah! Tepat! Yaa ampun Sakura- _chan_... kapan kau datang? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat sahabatku jadi seperti ini..." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan ejekannya, dan Sai tertawa serta membantu Naruto mengejek Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke sendiri berbeda. Dia masih membatu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi, sudah sebelas tahun dia tidak mendengar kabar Sakura. _'Sakura...'_

* * *

 _ **London, Inggris. Sebelas tahun kemudian.**_

 **Tok.. tok.. tok...**

"Masuk." Sahut gadis cantik itu dari dalam.

"Permisi Sakura- _sama_ , nyonya besar dan Sasori- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda diruang makan." Kata seorang maid tersebut pada gadis cantik didepannya ini.

"Terima kasih Haguchi, kau boleh turun sekarang. Dan bilang pada _Grand_ , aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Sakura- _sama_. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah maid itu pergi, Sakura mematut kembali penampilannya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, memakai gaun sepanjang lutut _**pink-pastel**_ , ditambah dengan _**flat-shoes**_ yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Cukup sederhana, tapi memancarkan aura yang luar biasa.

Sakura menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dirumah mewah tersebut, dan berbelok kekiri untuk ke ruang makan. Dia melihat Chiyo dan Sasori di ruang makan dengan kue ulang tahun yang besar, dilengkapi dengan lilin angka 17.

"Wahhh..." pandang Sakura takjub dengan hidangan dan kue besar dihadapannya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura-chan_." Ucap Chiyo yang lansung memeluk Sakura.

" _Thank's Grand_."

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura."

"Ya, _arigatou Nii-san_." Setelah acara selamat-selamat tersebut, Chiyo mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di kursi utama.

"Saatnya makan, setelah makan nanti, kau akan mendapat hadiah mu _darling_."

" _Yes, Grand_."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sakura bersama Chiyo dan Sasori memulai acara makannya. Sebagian besar dari hidangan tersebut adalah masakan Jepang. Mulai dari _Takoyaki, Sushi, Okonomiyaki, Teriyaki, Soba, Yakiniku,_ dan _Onigiri._ Sebagai makanan penutup ala-jepang nya _Mochi_ dan _Dorayaki_.

Sedangkan menu baratnya hanya _Loaded Potato, Bacon Roadhouse,_ dan _Chicken Nuggets_. Lalu makan penutupnya hanya _Apple Pie_ dan _Donut_.

" _Itadakimasu_." Setelah itu, acara makan besar tersebut berlansung nikmat.

"Jadi... apakah aku boleh membuka hadiah ku, _Grand_?" tanya Sakura setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Chiyo mengangguk mantap pada Sakura, menandakan bahwa Sakura boleh membuka hadiah-nya. Hanya dua kotak kecil yang tertera didekat meja kue. Dia mengambil kotak pertama, kotak berwarna _**pink-pastel.**_

"Kunci _Obaa-san_?" tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya hanya kunci dikotak tersebut.

"Ya, _**Maybach Landaulet**_ mu _darl_." Jawab Chiyo sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya melongo tak percaya mendengar itu, mobil yang diidam-idamkannya datang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Be-benarkah _Obaa-san_?" tany Sakura lagi karena tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hu'um."

" _Kyaaaa... thanks Grand, i love you..._ " teriak Sakura lansung meloncat kepelukan nenek tercintanya.

" _I love you too darl_." Balas Chiyo sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

Selanjutnya, Sakura mngambil kotak berwarna _**dark-blue**_ , tapi... kenapa melihat kotak itu Sakura jadi teringat seseorang _? 'sudahlah, lagipula itu juga tidak penting'_ bathin Sakura.

Dia melihat dengan seksama, kotak itu kecil, sama seperti yang tadi. Melihat ukurannya, membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"Ini dari Sasori- _nii_ , kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan Sasori.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau buka saja Sakura." Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai. _'apa-apaan seringaian nya itu?'_ pikir Sakura jengkel.

"Tiket ke Jepang?" Sakura heran sekali sekarang, kenapa kakaknya ini memberinya hadiah tiket ke Jepang.

"Ya, kita akan pulang Sakura. Kita akan menyusul _**Maybach Landaulet**_ mu di Jepang." Jawab Sasori lancar dengan seringaian misterius terpatri diwajahnya.

"APA?!"

* * *

" _Kaa-san_ , kirimannya sudah datang." Terdengar dari luar ruangan suara teriakan Itachi.

"Ya, Itachi- _kun_. _Kaa-san_ akan ke depan." Dengan semangat Mikoto berjalan ke pintu luar, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Kiriman apa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ahhhh... Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mengangetkan _Kaa-san_." Ucap Mikoto ngalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan _Kaa-san_. Kiriman apa yang datang." Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada sedikit serius.

"Hahh... baiklah, _**Maybach Landaulet**_. Milik anak salah satu kolega kita, yang akan tinggal disini Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke menyerngit heran, Maybach sangat indentik dengan keluarga Haruno _'bukankah Mebuki Baa-san pecinta_ **Maybach** _? Atau jangan-jangan... Sakura?'_ dia mengeleng keras mengingat itu, dia tidak mau menciptakan harapan-harapan yang tak pasti pada dirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa melamun nak?" tanya Mikoto lembut sambil mengelus kepala putra bungsunya ini.

"Ahh... tidak _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak melamun. Kalau begitu, aku akan keatas." Jawab Sasuke lancar pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau memerlukan sesuatu. Cari _Kaa-san, ne_?"

" _Ha'i Kaa-san_."

Setelah itu, Sasuke lansung menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Setiba dikamarnya, Sasuke berbaring sambil melihat keatap. Banyak sekali kejadian yang cukup aneh hari ini. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan anak dari kolega ayah dan ibunya yang tinggal disini.

Lagipula, rumahnya ini bukan penginapan atau apartemen. Kenapa dengan seenaknya bisa tinggal disini? Apa sulit untuk membeli sebuah apartemen sedangkan dia anak pengusaha kaya? Itu yang membuat Sasuke bingung, dan dengan alasan itupulalah pilihannya jatuh pada Sakura.

Hanya Sakura yang mempunyai hak bebas tinggal disini, karena Sakura memang menantu keluarga ini. Hahh... membicarakan tentang Sakura, tambah membuat hati Sasuke teriris. Bagaimana tidak? Kerinduannya pada Sakura, kegelisahannya, kekhawatirannya, semuanya! Tidak terlampiaskan! Itu yang membuat hatinya semakin hari semakin dingin.

Sampai saat ini, Sasuke hanya dapat membayang dan menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa Sakura. Sakura pasti jauh lebih cantik dan anggun. _'Sakura... aku... merindukanmu..'_ bathin Sasuke penuh kepedihan.

 **Deg...**

 _'kenapa disini sakit sekali?'_ Sakura berhenti secara mendadak, kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini?

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori khawatir pada adiknya.

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_."

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu, apa penerbangannya perlu kita tunda?" tanya Sasori lagi yang masih dengan wajah khawatir, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya ini.

"Tidak Sasori- _nii_ , tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, itu pasti. Aku tidak mau menunda keberangkatan kita." Jawab Sakura sambil menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit bergemuruh.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan." Ajak Sasori sambil melirik Sakura, dan lanjut berjalan ke pintu keberangkatan.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Saat ini perasaan Sakura masih belum tenang, apa maksudnya yang tadi itu? _'aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namaku dengan kerinduan yang mendalam, tapi... siapa?'_ sekarang tanda tanya besar berkecamuk dalah hatinya.

* * *

Sakura memandang sepanjang jalan di Jepang ke kediaman Uchiha, dia benar-benar takjub melihat negeri bunga Sakura tersebut. Dan beruntungnya pula, saat dia ke Jepang tepat waktu musim semi. Jadi, semua keindahan Jepang terlihat olehnya.

Perjalanan ke kediaman Uchiha tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai. Setibanya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura terkejut. Pasalnya rumah mewah itu bergaya _Eropa-Klasik_ , tidak _Jepang-Tradisional_.

Ting.. tong...

Bel dirumah mewah tersebut berbunyi, mendengar itu, Mikoto lansung berlari dengan semangat ke pintu depan. Pada saat membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berdiri didepannya sambil berkata,

" _Ohayou, Baa-san. Watashi wa namae no Haruno Sakura, dozou yorishiku_." Senyum manis Sakura menyuar begitu memperkenalkan diri pada Mikoto.

Mikoto terdiam, dalam hati dia memuji kecantikan gadis didepannya ini _. 'Sasuke-_ kun _, ibumu ini tidak salah memilihkan istri untuk mu'_ pekik girang Mikoto dalan hati.

"Tidak _Baa-san_ Sakura- _chan_ , tapi _Kaa-san_." Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, membalas senyum manis yang Sakura berikan _. 'ini ibu mertuaku? Cantik sekali'_

" _Ha'i, Kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura.

"Kyaaa... _Kaa-san_ merindukan mu Sakura- _chan_..." teriak Mikoto yang lansung mengahambur kepelukan Sakura. Sontak Sakura terkejut, tapi dengan segera mungkin dia membalas pelukan itu. Setelah memeluk Sakura, Mikoto melirik ke samping. Dia melihat Sasori tersenyum hormat padanya, dan Sasori sendiri tampak bewibawa sekarang.

" _Kaa-san_..." salam Sasori pada Mikoto.

"Sasori- _kun_ , wahhh... kau terlihat bewibawa sekarang nak." Kata Mikoto lansung memeluk Sasori juga.

" _Arigatou Kaa-san_." Terima kasih Sasori sambil balas memeluk Mikoto.

"Siapa yang da- Sakura- _chan_?! Ka-kau Sakura kan?!" Itachi benar-benar terkejut, melihat Sakura yang seperti ini dihadapannya, bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Wahhh... _Otouto_ pasti senang sekali melihat istrinya secantik ini... selamat datang Sakura- _chan_." Sakura hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Itachi, tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa suaminya masih belum muncul?!

"Terima kasih Itachi- _nii_ , tapi... dimana Sasuke- _kun_?" mendengar itu membuat Itachi terkejut sekali lagi, berarti ingatan Sakura sudah kembali?

"Dia ada jadwal latihan bola basket Sakura- _chan_." Kata Itachi sambil melirik ke samping, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sahabat karibnya jauh lebih dewasa dan berwibawa.

"Sasori?! Wow... apa kabar man?" sapa Itachi sambil mengepal tangan di udara, yang disambut oleh Sasori, cara bertos ria mereka.

"Baik, kau?"

"Tentu saja baik, ayo masuk." Ajaknya. Setelah itu, semua nya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, dan mulai bernostalgia.

* * *

 _ **Disuatu tempat dimana Sasuke berada**_

"Kenapa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, membereskan barangnya dan menjawab pertanya Sai.

"Ibu yang menyuruhku pulang, menjemput anak kolega ibu dan ayah yang tinggal dirumah." Lalu Sasuke kembali membereskan barang bawaannya, serta mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

"Dia perempuan kah? Ahhh... senang nya satu rumah dengan perempuan cantik." Perkataan Naruto membuat jidatnya berkedut. _'dasar baka! Dari mana dia berpikiran kalau perempuan itu cantik? Aneh'_ batin Sasuke berkata. Dengan segera Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi, dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan ibunya itu. Dan Sasuke sendiri tidak tau, bahwa perkataan Naruto 100% benar.

* * *

Lamborghini Veneno itu melaju kencang dijalan raya, dia masih merutuki ibunya saat ini. Dia tidak supir! Bahkan urusannya banyak yang lebih penting dari menjemput anak kolega ayah dan ibunya itu. Apalagi sekarang sedang berlansungnya Hanami, hahh... Sasuke paling benci keramaian.

Sesampainya di taman, Sasuke lansung memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran taman. Dia menunggu sambil bersandar pada mobil, yang membuat perhatian para perempuan di sana jadi memerhatikannya. Para perempuan itu tidak melewatkan wajah tampan yang disuguhkan padanya, bahkan ada yang terkiki malu. Tambah membuat Sasuke benci suasana sekarang.

Sakura menikmati Hanami tersebut, untuk saat ini dia tidak menyesal pindah ke Jepang. Sambil menikmati Hanami, Sakura mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin sudah , menunggu nya. Dan ketemu! Dia melihat Sasuke menyandar ke Lamborghini Veneno-nya.

Sesaat Sakura terdiam, suami-nya itu tidak hanya tampan, tapi rupawan, dan postur tubuh ideal. Memang betul kata Mikoto, Sasuke tidak mempunyai celah tidak sempurna. Bahkan dia lebih dari sempurna, membuat Sakura membatu. Tak berapa lama, kesadarannya lansung tiba. Dia berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan lansung menyapanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sasuke merasa familiar dengan suara ini, lalu dia melihat ke samping siapa pemilik suara indah tersebut. Betapa terkejut bukan main Sasuke melihat gadis cantik ini, dia berharap ini bukan mimpi...

"Sakura?"

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter 4 is up^^, lansung balasan review aja yaaa:

Guest: dialog semua yaa? maaf yaa, aku gak berasa kalo tulisan ku dialog semua^^ makasi udah review::))

echaNM: tenangg, dibalik menyedihkan pasti ada menyenangkan kok B) makasi udah review^^

Bougenville: ini udah lanjut^^ mind to review again?::))

Luca Marvell: sasuke dimobil karena dia gak sanggup liat sakura pergi^^makasi udah review, review again?;;))

Hikaru Sora 14: ini udah next kok;;)) jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yaa^^

BlackHead394: ini udah next;;)) mind to review again?^^

Jamurlumutan462: kok gak ada ya? ntar deh, aku setting lagi;;)) ini udah next^^

dan terakhir, makasi banyak bagi yang udah Fav&Foll dan Read&Review^^ juga maafkan saya jika masih ada typo dimana-mana yaa^^

see you chapter 5;;)) jangan lupa ninggalin jejak lohh^^ makasi::))

Sign, TaySky1998


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Lima_

*Hangat dan Dingin*

Suasana didalam mobil itu sunyi, bahkan keduanya tidak mampu membuka percakapan. Sambil fokus menyetir, Sasuke juga memerhatikan Sakura. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikan Sakura melebihi kecantikan Shion, primadona sekolahnya. Padahal Sakura hanya tampil sederhana.

Dia hanya memakai blous putih polos untuk dalamnya, lalu memakai cardigan pink lembut untuk luarnya, dan rok kembang hingga lutut berwarna pink cerah. Dengan sandal tali dan sedikit hiasan dirambutnya, rambut nya dia biarkan tergerai indah. Tidak lupa, tas selempang kecil berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga. Sederhana dan manis, membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih pada Sakura sekarang. Dan Sakura sendiri hanya menunduk malu, kenapa suaminya itu memandang begitu lama? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Jadi anak kolega ayah dan ibuku adalah... dirimu?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Sakura bingung pada Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sakura mengalun lembut ditelinganya, dan menyebut panggilannya itu membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk Sakura erat, tapi sekarang? Semuanya terasa canggung.

"Hahh... ibu membohongi ku, lalu kau akan tinggal dirumah ku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tetapi Sasuke juga merasa pertanyaan itu tidak penting, tentu saja Sakura akan tinggal dirumahnya.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ juga sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk ku." Jawab Sakura tenang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk balasannya, namun dari tadi masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihati. Apakah Sakura sudah mengingat nya? Mengingat semuanya? Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Sakura menganggapnya sudah ada saja, itu lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak mau membuat hatinya tambah kecewa.

* * *

Dari bawah, tampak dua orang pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu sedang duduk dibangku yang ada dibalkon belakang yang menghadap ke taman sambil minum teh hangat. Haruno Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil menyesap teh-nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasori acuh.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kabar percintaan mu?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat di Eropa?" sambung nya dengan sedikit nada jahil.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis Eropa jika kau tau."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Konan kan?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan nada yang sama. Mendengar itu, seulas senyum tipis menggembang di bibir Sasori. Sungguh! Dia sangat ingin bertemu Konan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Jangan biarkan Konan menunggu mu selama itu. Setidaknya berilah dia kepastian." Itachi bangkit, lalu memandang Sasori sebentar. "Dan aku ingin, kau mengikuti jejak ku bersama Konan." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Sasori dibalkon belakang. Sasori berpikir sejenak. Pada akhirnya, sebuah seringaian terpatri diwajah tampannya itu. _'pasti, aku tak kan kalah darimu, Itachi.'_

* * *

Semua siswi sekolah elite tersebut memandang kagum pada Lamborghini Veneno yang baru saja berhenti diparkiran, menanti sang pangeran sekolah keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang ke depan.

"Ya, aku siap Sasuke- _kun_." Suara Sakura mengecil, sesungguhnya dia gugup saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis didepan mobil mereka.

Apakah berita kedatangannya sudah diketahui warga sekolah? Ataukah ini hanya gadis-gadis pengagum _suami-nya_ itu? Memang, ketampanan Sasuke melebihi diatas rata-rata, dan Sakura akui itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Lansung saja Sasuke turun dari mobil dan teriakan para gadis itu menggema dihalaman parkir, tapi seketika teriakan itu menjadi sunyi senyap saat Sakura turun sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

 **SINGGG...**

Dan yang memecahkan kesunyian pertama kali adalah NARUTO!

"Waaahh...! itu pasti Sakura- _chan_!" dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasa temannya yang satu itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan!

"Siapa dia Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui nama ku?" pertanyaan Sakura terlontar begitu saja saat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Dia sahabatku, dan masalah dia mengetahui mana mu itu tidak penting. Ayo, kita temui mereka." Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih tetap setia menggandeng tangan Sakura. Bagi Sasuke, menggandeng tangan Sakura adalah pelampiasan atas rasa rindunnya, sedangkan Sakura, mencari perlindungan atas tatapan membunuh dari para gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Jadi? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya para gadis tersebut ke gadis yang lainnya.

"Ntahlah, aku juga bingung. Tapi lihat, dia sepertinya dari klan bangsawan."

"Benar, lihat saja penampilannya, sangat cantik dan elegan. Melebihi Shion- _chan_ sekalipun." Sakura sangat risih saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Semua orang disekolah membicarakan dirinya! Apakah ini resiko dekat dengan pangeran sekolah? Perlakuan orang-orag tersebut membuat Sakura tetap mengcengkram tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan macam-macam pada mu Sakura, aku janji." Bisik Sasuke dengan mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, dan itu berhasil. Elusan tangan Sasuke dipunggung nya membuat Sakura nyaman dan aman.

"Jadi? Ini Sakura- _chan_?! Waahh... cantik sekali... pantas saja kau tidak bisa pindah ke lain hati. Kau beruntung _Teme_." Ucap Naruto takjub melihat Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tatapan mu itu, dan ingat saja sampai Hinata mendengar perkataan mu tadi." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tak apa Sasuke- _kun_ , lagipula Naruto- _kun_ benar. Sakura- _chan_ memang gadis yang cantik." Balas Hyuuga Hinata yang datang dari belakang bersama Yamanaka Ino, kekasih dari Naruto dan Sai. Yang dapat Sakura lakukan saat ini hanya tersipu malu, dia menjadi bahan perhatian sekarang.

"Perkenalkan Sakura, namaku Yamanaka Ino dan disebelah ku ini Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Ino pada Sakura sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sakura- _chan_." Senyum manis Hinata pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama, aku senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Ino dan Hinata- _chan_ , bolehkah aku memanggil kalian begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada kedua gadis cantik didepannya.

"Tentu, kita sahabat sekarang." Balas kedua gadis itu dan lansung memeluk Sakura.

"Ehem! Permisi nona-nona, aku juga akan memperkenalkan diri. _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_ , nama ku Namikaze Naruto sahabat dari pangeran es ini." Perkenalan Naruto yang lansung dapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya tertawa ringan. Teman suaminya yang satu ini sepertinya memang aneh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Sakura. Dapat melihat cantiknya wajah Sakura saat ini, memang membuat Sasuke bersyukur. _'arigatou_ Kami-sama _, kau telah mengembalikannya padaku.'_

"Dan perkenalkan juga Sakura, aku Shimura Sai. Sahabat dari suami-mu ini." Lanjut perkenalan Sai yamg membuat Sakura merona hebat, bagaimana tidak? Kata _suami_ dan nada perkataan Sai tersebut membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu.

"Ayo Sakura, aku antar ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ya, sampai nanti semuanya."

Sambil berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah, Sakura memandang kawasan sekolah nya. Terlihat sekali dari desain dan gesturnya kalau sekolah itu sekolah elite. Terlihat mewah dan megah. Setelah berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kiri, sampailah mereka di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

 **Tokk.. tokk.. tokk...**

"Masuk."

"Permisi Minato- _kouchou_."

"Aa.. Sasuke, ada apa? Dan siapa yang disamping mu?"

"A-aku murid baru disini _Kouchou_ , Haruno Rin. _Dozou yorishiku_." Namikaze Minato memerhatikan murid barunya itu.

"Hm, jadi kau murid baru itu? Anak perempuan dari klan Haruno itu ya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Lansung saja kepala sekolah elite itu mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ini, antarkan Haruno Sakura ke kelas terebut Sasuke." Ucap Minato sambil memberikan kertas tadi pada Sasuke.

" _Arigatou, Kouchou_."

"Hm, sama-sama."

* * *

"Aku hanya mengantar mu sampai disini Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sakura sambil berdiri didepan kelas tersebut.

"Ya, _arigatou ne_. Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. Saat pulang nanti, kau tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah."

"Pasti, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Jaa_." Salam perpisahan Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyum yang menawan juga. " _Jaa._ "

Sakura memandang pintu itu dengan gugup. Perasaannya sungguh kacau saat ini, sekarang berbagai pertanyaan bersemayam dikepalanya. Apakah teman barunya itu mau menerima nya atau tidak? Pertanyaan inilah yang sudah ada dikepalanya sejak tadi.

"Permisi nona?" teguran seseorang yang membangunkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau pasti murid baru itu kan? _Kouchou-sama_ sudah memberitahu ku." Jawab laki-laki yang mungkin berumur 30 atau 40-an itu.

"Hai, _sensei_. Haruno Sakura, _dozo yorishiku_."Ucap Sakura sambil ber-ojigi didepan gurunya itu.

"Tunggu disini Haruno, nanti aku akan memanggil mu." Kata Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru matematika yang juga wali kelas baru Sakura.

Lalu Hatake Kakashi sendiri membuka pintu dan berjalan santai memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan Sakura? Dia memandang aneh pada gurunya tersebut.

"Ehem! _Ohayou minna_."

"Ohayou Kakashi- _sensei_..." jawab semua murid kelas itu serempak.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Nah, silahkan masuk." Mendengar itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya teratur, mencoba untuk tidak gugup didepan kelas.

" _Ohayou minna-san. Watashiwa namae no Haruno Sakura, dozou yorishiku._ " Senyum Sakura sambil ber-ojigi didepan teman-temannya.

Semua murid dikelas tersebut diam memerhatikan Sakura, sungguh! Gadis yang berdiri didepan ini sangat cantik. Terlihat sekali bahwa mata para pemuda dikelas tersebut berbinar kagum. Minus para perempuan disana, mereka sungguh iri dengan kecantikan Sakura, apalagi Sakura berasal dari klan Haruno. Klan yang terpandang di Jepang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Haruno, kau duduk dibelakang Hyuuga. Hyuuga, acungkan tangan mu." Setelah melihat Hinata mengacungkan tangannya, Sakura lansung mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera ke tempat duduknya.

"Oke, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlansung, Sakura menjadi orang yang tidak fokus. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak fokus jika semua orang dikelas tersebut memerhatikannya. Sungguh, benar-benar membuat Sakura risih.

"Anggap biasa saja Sakura,orang-orang disini cukup berlebihan kurasa." Ucap Ino yang mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Ino tau, menajadi perhatian semua orang itu menjengkelkan, memang benar-benar membuat tak nyaman.

Dan Ino juga tau, pikiran semua orang disini. Wajah cantik, kulit putih porselen, rambut ikal yang tergerai indah, serta mata hijau zamrud itu sukses menarik siapa pun yang memandangnya. Ditambah lagi Sakura berasal dari klan Haruno, klan terpandang di Jepang.

"Ya, tapi kalau lama-lama seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tahan Ino." Balas Sakura dengan sedikit nada kesal. Untung saja dikelas ini ada Ino dan Hinata, kalau tidak, Sakura bisa mati risih!

Sedangkan dikelas lain, tampak sekali pemuda itu cukup tidak tenang. Dia sungguh khawatir dengan istri-nya itu. Apakah dia nyaman dengan sekolah barunya? Apakah dia nyaman dengan kelas dan teman-teman barunya? Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting adalah tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu Sakura.

Sakura adalah miliknya, dan dia tidak mau berbagi apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya! Egois memang, tapi itu kenyataannya.

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda."

"Hm, senang bertemu dengan mu. Kisame." Kisame hanya tersenyum menanggapi tuan mudanya itu. Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah dari tuan mudanya itu. Hanya saja, postur tubuh dan sikapnya yang jauh lebih dewasa dan berwibawa. Cara bicaranya tetap seperti dulu, tegas dan tenang.

"Silahkan tuan muda, Jiraiya- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya."

"Ya."

Dalam perjalanannya, Sasori memerhatikan gedung tersebut. Walaupun tatanannya tidak berubah, tetapi perabotannya tetap mengikuti zaman. Berada ditempat ini, membuat Sasori merasakan kembali masa-masa dimana ada ayah dan ibunya. _'ayah, ibu, aku sudah kembali'_

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda."

"Tentu Kisame, terima kasih." Ucap Sasori kepada orang terpercaya keluarga Haruno tersebut.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Sasori melihat beberapa berkas didalam kotak, beberapa barang-barang yang telah dikemas rapi, dan melihat paman-nya yang begitu sibuk saat ini.

" _Ohayou_ Jiraiya _Jii-san_."

"Aaa, _ohayou_ Sasori. Kau sudah sampai ternyata." Ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan ke sofa tengah, tempat dimana Sasori duduk.

"Terima kasih _Jii-san_ , terima kasih karena telah menjaga perusahaan _Tou-san_ tetap aman dan stabil sampai saat ini."

"Jangan berterima kasih berlebihan seperti itu Sasori, _Tou-san_ mu adalah kakak ku, jadi wajar saja aku membantu mu. Lagipula, kau sudah membantu ku di perusahaan Inggris."

"Hm..." setelah membalas perkataan pamannya itu, Sasori berjalan mengitari ruangan tersebut.

"Oh ya, Sasori. Kemaren ada seorang wanita mencari mu." Mendengar itu, Sasori berhenti sejenak, menatap pamannya dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Dia memakai jas dokter, kau mengenalnya?" Sasori terdiam, mengingat apakah dia mengenal seorang dokter di Jepang.

"Kurasa tidak paman, apakah dia membicarakan tentang Sakura?"

"Tidak, dia tidak membicarakan tentang Sakura sama sekali. Paman juga berpikir begitu, paman kira dia dokter Sakura di Jepang, nyatanya tidak. Dia menanyakan kepulangan mu ke Jepang, sepertinya dia mengenal mu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau paman." Jawab Sasori dengan wajah bingung.

"Baiklah, lupakan masalah wanita itu. Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

"Dia baik paman, tapi ingatannya belum kembali."

"Hm, setidaknnya dia bisa ceria lagi."

"Ya, aku juga senang dengan keadaanya sekarang."

Setelah itu, Sasori dan pamannya membicarakan tentang bisnis, sampai...

"Permisi Sasori- _sama_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa Kisame?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Sasori- _sama,_ sepertinya ada hal yang penting. Dia menunggu anda di Kafetaria."

"Baiklah, aku kesana. Aku pergi dulu paman."

"Ya, hati-hati Sasori."

"Hm.." setelah pamit, Sasori meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke lantai satu untuk ke kafetaria.

"Pria atau wanita Kisame?"

"Wanita Jiraiya- _sama_ , dia memakai jas dokter."

"Hahh... perempuan itu lagi, siapa dia?" sekarang, Jiraiya cukup penasaran dengan wanita ber-jas dokter tersebut

* * *

Sasori berjalan santai ke kafetaria. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak wanita yang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, tentu saja hal itu biasa bagi Sasori. Tidak di Jepang maupun di Inggris, setiap wanita yang melihatnya pasti lansung terpesona. Tapi, maaf nona-nona, hati seorang Haruno Sasori tetap setia pada cinta pertamanya.

Sesampainya di kafetaria, Sasori memerhatikan keadaan. Sudah berada disini pun, dia tidak melihat wanita yang dimaksud Kisame _. 'mana wanita itu? Benarkah dia sudah menunggu ku?'_ setelah memerhatikan seluruh isi kafe, mata Sasori lansung tertuju pada wanita ber jas dokter yang duduk disudut kafe. _'sepertinya, itu dia.'_ Segera saja Sasori melangkah ke tempat wanita itu.

"Permisi nona, kau yang ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

 **Deg!**

 _'suara ini? Aku benar-benar sudah lama tidak mendengarnya'_

"Nona? Kau tidak mendengar ku?" karena mendengar perkataan Sasori tersebut, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Aku masih mendengar mu Sasori, _ohayou._ "

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Sasori pada Konan saat mereka duduk ditaman gedung tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Konan berusaha tenang.

"Hm, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melanjutkan study mu ke kedokteran."

"Ya, awalnya ayah mengajak ku ke dunia bisnis. Tentu saja aku menolak, dan beliau menerimanya. Lagipula, ini cita-cita ku sejak dulu bukan?" ucap Konan membalas basa-basi Sasori, sebenarnya ia jengah dengan suasana basa-basi ini, namun Sasori tampak tak berniat berniat menghilangkan suasana tersebut.

"Hm." Oke! Cukup! Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana ini terus-menerus. Bukan basa-basi dengan Sasori yang dia inginkan, penjelasan dan kepastian dari pemuda tersebut dengan dirinya yang ia perlukan saat ini.

"Sasori... a-aku... aku..." sial! Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu lemah didekat Sasori?

"Aku... a-aku... ingin-"

 **Greb!**

Perkataan Konan terputus karena secara tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, maaf Konan. Maafkan aku karena tak menghubungi mu, maaf karena pergi begitu saja, maaf karena tidak memberimu kepastian, maaf, maaf Konan." Air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pundak Sasori, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menahan air matanya. Ia menyeka air matanya, melepaskan pelukan hangat Sasori dan berkata,

"Sudah, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Lagipula itu tidak sepenuhnya salah mu bukan? Aku saja yang tidak berani mengungkapkannya dari awal." Senyum Konan tenang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasori.

Hahh.. betapa senangnya ia pindah ke Jepang saat ini. Melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum hangat padamu, ini benar-benar berasa dirumah.

"Aku mencintai mu."

 **Deg!**

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan daripada mendengar orang yang kau cintai membalas perasaan mu, dan mengatakan dia mencintaimu didepan mu. Lansung saja Konan meloncat kepelukan Sasori dan memeluknya erat.

"Akujuga mencintai mu Sasori- _kun_ , sangat."

"Hm, aku tau." Ucap Sasori sambil membalas pelukan Konan.

Sungguh! Betapa bahagianya Sasori saat ini, dan kembali ke Jepang? Tidak buruk. Ini sangat bagus malah, benarkan Sasori? _'Ya.'_

* * *

"Bagaimana kau setuju dengan nya Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto disela jam makan mereka.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan Ino duduk bersama dikantin sekolah. Mereka mengambil tempat ditengah kantin, yang hasil menarik perhatian seisi kantin. Tampang rupawan, kekayaan melimpah, dan klan terpandang tentu sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Kau tidak lihat prilakunya? Kalian itu seperti perumpamaan _Hold and Cold_! Kau orangnya hangat dan ramah, sedangkan dia dingin dan acuh. Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengerti Naruto." Suara dingin Sasuke menguar diantara mereka.

"Lihat! Dia sudah kembali ke sikap dingin dan acuhnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang mau membuatmu menikah dengannya Sakura- _chan_? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mencintainya, yaa ampun... jadi, apa yang membuat mu mau menikah dengannya?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Benar juga, apa yang membuatnya mau menikah dengan Sasuke? Ini baru terpikirkan sekarang.

Sakura melihat suasana disekelilingnya, semua mata dimeja itu memandang Sakura menunggu jawaban. Tapi, jawaban apa yang mau diberikan kepada mereka? Yang bahkan kenyataannya sendiri Sakura tak tau.

"Mmm... itu... ak-"

 **Teeeetttt...**

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh bel masuk kelas. _'hahh... penyelamat, thanks god!'_

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi. Eerr... ayo!" ucap Sakura bangkit meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam. Segera sadar, lansung saja Hinata dan Ino mengerjar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu...!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia belum mengingat mu, Sasuke. Maaf, sebaiknya kita pergi ke kelas." Kata Naruto merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang memandang sendu jalan yang dilalui Sakura _. 'ternyata kau belum mengingatnya Sakura.'_ Ucap Sasuke sendu dalam hati.

* * *

Didalam kelas berisikan 25 orang siswa terlihat sekali kalau salah satu diantara mereka sangat tidak fokus. Haruno Sakura, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini bukanlah pelajaran matematika yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya, melainkan kejadian saat waktu istirahat yang lalu.

Saat ini dia masih bingung harus menjawab apa jika ditanya seperti tadi _. 'aku harus bertanya pada Sasori-nii tentang masa lalu ku.'_

 **Tuk**

Sakura menatap bola kertas yang ada dimejanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Lansung saja dia membuka bola kertas tersebut.

 _ **Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kejadian tadi?*Ino**_

 _ **Ya, kau benar. Aku benar-benar bingung tadi, apa aku salah dengan melarikan diri?**_ Dari tulisan yang Ino baca, pasti saat ini Sakura merasa bersalah. Ingatannya masih belum pulih, bagaimana bisa Sakura dikatakan bersalah? Yang seharusnya bersalah adalah Naruto! Ya, benar.

 _ **Simpan rasa bersalah mu itu Sakura, dan salahkan Naruto. Dia yang memulainya, kau harus menghajarnya!**_ Seketika Sakura tertawa kecil membaca balasan Ino, dia seperti tau betul kalau Sakura membutuhkan candaan saat ini.

 _ **Kau hanya membuat ku tertawa Ino, aku tidak tahan kalau melihat Hinata menangis hanya karena aku menghajar Naruto.**_

 _ **Tak apa, Hinata pasti mengerti. Lagipula, maaf sebelumnya, aku melihat perasaan kecewa pada Sasuke. Dia pasti sedih karena kau belum mengingatnya**_. Sakura menghela nafas lagi, kali ini perasaan bersalah itu datang lagi, perasaan bersalah kepada Sasuke karena membuatnya kecewa.

"Haruno? Apa yang kau lakukan?" melihat Kakasih mendekat kearahnya, Sakura lansung melempar bola kertas tadi kepada Ino.

"Tidak ada, _Sensei_."

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan lagi pelajarannya." Meliha Kakashi kembali kedepan, lansung saja Ino membuka balasan surat dari Sakura.

 _ **Ntahlah, kadang orang beranggapan kalau tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu baik. Tapi bagiku, sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu lebih bagus daripada tidak sama sekali*Sakura.**_

* * *

Shion menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong, kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang dikepalanya. Sasuke menggandeng seseorang? Dan seseorang itu juga dari klan Haruno. _'apakah benar jika Sasuke-kun sudah mempunyai istri? Apakah perkataan Naruto itu benar?'_ pikirnya.

Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan manapun kecuali dirinya. Dan hari ini, dia mendapat kejutan yang sangat besar.

Dia berpikir, bahwa pulang sekolah nanti dia akan berbicara pada Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka, tapi sekarang? Semuanya terasa sia-sia.

Disaat dia sedang berpikir, dia mendengar suara air. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu perempuan itu disini. Toilet Wanita.

"Kau? Kerabatnya Sasuke- _kun_ kan?" Sakura melihat kesamping, merasa seseorang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Kau berbicara dengan ku?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya, siapa lagi yang ada disini. Jadi kau kerabat jauhnya Sasuke- _kun_ kan?" Sakura memandang perempuan didepannya ini dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Kerabat jauh? Hei! Sasuke itu suaminya!

"Bukan, aku bukan-"

"Tentu saja kau kerabatnya, lagipula, mana mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ bisa dekat dengan perempuan lain jika itu bukan kerabatnya."

"Tapi, aku bukan-"

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Dan, saat aku tidak bersama Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang, aku minta kau menjaganya ya?" sekarang Sakura benar-benar bingung dan juga jengkel. Apa-apaan perempuan didepannya ini? Dan siapa pula dia sebenarnya?

"Tunggu, kau? Siapanya Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku kekasihnya." Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Shion meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dengan semua perkataannya _. 'dia? Kekasihnya Sasuke-kun?'._

*TBC*

* * *

ini chapter lima udah up yaaa^^

balasan review dulu:

Bougenville: ini udah lanjut yaa^^ makasi review nyaa::))

uchiha javaraz: ini udah update;;)) mind to review again?^^

yencherry: aku juga gak bisa mastiin ini fic ampe chap brapa, dan masalah konflik, gak berat kok tenang aja^^ review again?

tomato: oke, silahkan tinggalkan jejak lagi yaa^^

Kirito Asuna: chap ini udah panjang kah? mind to review again?^^

echaNM: tenang B) ini udah up kok^^ review again?

fansanisme: ini udah lanjut^^ makasi reviewnya;;))

williewillydoo: dia memang pasti balik kok^^ mind to review again?

orange: ini udah lanjut, pertanyaan mu terjawab di chapter ini yaa^^ makasi reviewnya::))

Onii - Chan: salam kenal juga^^ udah terjawab di chap ini yaa::))

BlackHead394: ini udah next^^ mind to review again?;;))

Luca Marvell: pertanyaan mu terjawab di chap ini yaaa^^ review again?::))

terima kasih juga bagi yang udah fav&foll dan Read&Review^^

dan maafkan saya jika typonya masih beterbaran yaa;;))

see you chapter enam^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Enam

*Penghuni Baru*

 ** _'Aku? Tentu saja aku kekasihnya.'_** Perkataan perempuan di toilet tadi masih terbayang dikepalanya. Sakura tidak mengerti , apakah benar perempuan itu kekasih suami-nya? Atau dia hanya seorang penggemar yang menganggap suaminya itu kekasihnya? Dan apakah dia harus bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang masalah ini? _'sebaiknya tidak, aku tidak mau membuat masalah kecil menjadi besar, perempuan itu mungkin hanya penggemar Sasuke-_ kun _saja, benar! Hanya penggemar. Dan juga, aku tidak mengetahui nama perempuan itu, bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan nya pada Sasuke-_ kun _?'_ pikirnya.

Sakura masih memandang jalanan itu dengan pandangan kosong, kejadian tadi memang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Melihat Sakura yang diam seperti ini membuat Sasuke ingin tau, apa yang dipikirkan istrinya itu saat ini.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu khawatir membuat Sakura keluar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku pikir ada masalah yang mengganggu mu."

"Tidak, tidak ada Sasuke- _kun_." Rasanya tidak berkata jujur pada Sasuke juga aneh, pasalnya masalah yang dialaminya ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan lagipula Sasuke itu suaminya, jadi wajar saja jika seorang istri menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya pada suaminya sendiri.

Tapi... _'ini hanya masalah kecil Sakura, jangan dibesar-besarkan.'_ Ya, keputusan yang tepat saat ini adalah dengan diam. Setidaknya, sampai masalah ini tidak menimbulkan akibat yang besar.

* * *

Suasana dirumah besar itu yang Sakura lihat saat ini adalah ramai. Semuanya berkumpul diruang tengah, sedang membicarakan yang mereka sama sekali tidak tau itu apa. Apakah ada yang dilewatkan oleh mereka? Karena perkumpulan dua keluarga ini yang secara tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka bingung.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Kalian sudah pulang ternyata." Ucap Sasori saat melihat adik dan adik iparnya itu berdiri dengan tampang tak mengerti. Mendengar suara Sasori, membuat dua keluarga itu menatap mereka yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung. Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Kata Mikoto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sakura lalu menggandengnya ke tempat duduk. Ditengah-tengah keluarga tersebut. Sakura menatap mereka satu per satu. Paman, bibi, dan kedua adik sepupunya, mengapa mereka ada disini?

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya bibinya lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, bukan?"

"Ya, Tsunade _Baa-san_ , aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada hal penting yang ingin paman dan bibi sampaikan?" Sakura menatap mata paman dan bibinya itu bergantian.

"Begini Sakura, karena kau dan Sasori sudah kembali ke Jepang. Jadi waktu paman disini tidak ada lagi, paman dan bibi mu harus kembali ke Inggris. Dan sebelum ke Inggris, kami ingin pamit padamu terlebih dahulu."

"Begitukah? Kenapa cepat sekali paman. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah Konohamaru dan Moegi?" sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Jiraiya memandang kedua anaknya tersebut.

Dia tidak masalah jika Konohamaru tinggal disini, tapi Moegi? Rasanya dia tidak sanggup membiarkan anak gadisnya di Jepang ini yang hanya tinggal dengan Sasori dan Konohamaru. Bukannya tidak percaya kepada kedua pemuda kebanggaan nya itu, tapi... dia yang tidak mau jauh dari putrinya.

"Konohamaru akan tetap tinggal disini bersama Sasori dirumah keluarga Haruno, Sakura. Tapi Moegi tetap akan ikut kami ke Inggris, aku tidak bisa jauh dari putriku." Sebelum Sakura menjawab perkataan pamannya, Moegi lansung saja menyela dengan keras.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan kedua Nii-san ku ayah, ayah tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Moegi ibu sudah-"

" Ibu... aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula dirumah keluarga Haruno ada paman Teuchi dan anaknya yang akan mengurus segalanya, kenapa ibu dan ayah khawatir? Dan juga, bibi Mikoto ada disini." Moegi menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya serius, mencoba meyakinkan orang tuanya agar membiarkannya tinggal di Jepang.

"Moegi benar Tsunade, lagipula aku akan mengunjungi mereka sesekali nanti." Mikoto menggenggam tanagn Tsunade, seolah memberitahukan bahwa anaknya aman bersamanya.

Sakura memerhatikan Moegi, dia begitu gigih meminta untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang kepada orang tuanya. Melihat Moegi yang seperti itu, rasanya dia harus membantunya untuk tetap disini.

"Biarkan Moegi tetap disini paman, bibi. Lagipula, aku bisa menginap disana sesekali. Iya kan ibu?" tanya Sakura pada Mikoto dengan tiba-tiba, yang membuat Mikoto terkejut.

"Ah ya, iya Sakura- _chan_. Kau boleh menginap disana sesekali." Mendengar jawaban ibunya itu, membuat Sasuke menyerngit tak suka. _'kenapa ibu membiarkan Sakura begitu saja?'_ pikirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal disini Moegi, tapi jangan lupa selalu menghubungi ibu dan ayah." Moegi tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan ibunya itu, lansung saja dia berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakura tersenyum melihat adik sepupunya itu, setidaknya Sakura berhasil membuatnya senang.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Mikoto. Aku benar-benar menitipkan mereka padamu."

"Ya, Tsunade. Kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan, dan titipkan salam ku pada ibu."

"Tentu Mikoto, pasti." Tsunade memeluk erat Mikoto, memeluk erat sebagai salam perpisahannya.

Jiraiya bangkit dan melihat mereka satu per satu. Sasori, Sakura, Konohamaru, dan Moegi. Dia meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

"Jaga adik-adik mu Sasori, paman mengandalkan mu."

"Pasti, itu pasti paman." Janji Sasori sambil memeluk pamannya itu.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat. _Jaa, minna_."

" _Jaa.._ "

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk dibalkon kamarnya, dengan tujuan menghirup udara sore yang tenang. Dia memang butuh suasana seperti ini sekarang. Ntah kenapa, melupakan perempuan tadi sangat sulit. Padahal, dia sudah menasehati dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengingat kejadian di toilet tersebut. Tapi, semua usahanya gagal total.

Dia butuh penjelasan saat ini, tapi bukan dari Sasuke. Setidaknya, sekarang belum saat nya. Dia harus mencari _informan_ yang lain, dan pilihannya jatuh pada sahabat Sasuke sendiri. Tentu saja, karena mereka pasti mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Dan sahabat Sasuke hanya ada dua, Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto? Tidak, Naruto orang yang ceroboh. Disaat seperti ini, dia tidak bisa membicarakan apa-apa pada Naruto. Pilihannya jatuh pada Sai. Ya, benar. Dia harus menghubungi Sai segera mungkin.

 **" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sakura?"**

"Sai! Apa kau free?"

 **"Ya, aku free Sakura. Ada apa?"**

"Apa kau tau tempat minum yang enak?"

 **"Aku tau."**

"Bagus! Kirim alamatnya dan temui aku disana sepuluh menit lagi, dan juga jangan lupa ajaklah Ino."

 **"Tapi, ada apa Sa-"**

"Ini penting Sai, bye." Sai menatap Smartphone ditangannya dengan pandangan aneh. Perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu ini sangat mencurigakan. Benar-benar membuat Sai bingung.

Setelah menutup telfonnya tadi, lansung saja Sakura bersiap dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sai sudah mengirim alamatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan sia-sia.

Masalah ini harus tuntas, setidaknya dalam pikirannya. Sakura tidak tau, kalau Sasuke memerhatikannya pergi dari balik kamarnya. Dan mereka juga tidak tau, bahwa gerak-gerik mereka tidak luput dari pandangan Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke," Sasuke berbalik, melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat Itachi berjalan mendekat, dan lansung duduk disofa kamarnya.

"Ya, _Nii-san_."

"Boleh aku bercerita padamu tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja _Nii-san_ , silahkan." Sasuke menarik kursi belajarnya agar ia duduk tepat didepan kakaknya.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan rencana Kaa-san yang menikahkan mu itu dulu. Aku berpikir, bahkan kalian saja belum lulus sekolah dasar. Bagaimana bisa menikah?" Itachi tersenyum mengingat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kejadian teraneh dan terkonyol yang dia miliki.

"Lalu?"

"Melihat mu yang begitu mencintai Sakura seperti selama ini membuatku tidak menyesal dengan keputusan ku dulu, Sasuke. Tapi, apakah kalian ada masalah?" Sasuke yakin, siapapun yamg melihat Sakura pergi begitu saja seperti tadi, pasti mengira kalau mereka bertengkar.

"Tidak _Nii-san_ , kami baik-baik saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Sasuke?"

"Sakura memang mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku _Nii-san_." Melihat Sasuke yang begitu khawatir seperti ini, membuat Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke sudah menemukan alasan hidupnya.

Dia senang, setidaknya ada saat dimana Sasuke bertindak seperti adik yang sebenarnya. Melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke, bukan sisi dingin yang biasanya, membuat Itachi tersenyum. _'aku sangat bangga padamu Sakura-_ chan _, kau berhasil melihatkan sisi Sasuke yang lain padaku.'_ Pikirnya.

"Aku rasa, Sakura tidak ingin membebani mu dengan masalahnya Sasuke. Mungkin saja, dia tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir." Sasuke menghela nafas keras, malahan dengan prilaku Sakura seperti ini tambah membuatnya khawatir.

"Sakura boleh saja berpikiran seperti itu Itachi- _nii_ , tapi dengan sikapnya yang begini tambah membuatku khawatir." Itachi harus menghilangkan kegelisahan adiknya itu, kalau tidak, dia bisa berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentang Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, pikirkan apa yang aku katakan. Jika Sakura tidak menceritakannya padamu, berarti masalah itu bukan masalah besar. Yang terpenting, kau harus percaya pada Sakura sendiri. Ingat, dia itu istrimu."

"Baiklah, _Nii-san_. " apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar, Sakura itu istrinya, jadi dia harus percaya pada Sakura. _'semoga Itachi-nii, semoga apa yang kau katakan itu benar.'_

* * *

"Sakura!" Sakura melihat tangan Ino melambai padanya. Dengan segera, dia beranjak menemui pasangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sakura?" gadis merah muda itu menatap Ino dengan jengkel, dia baru saja datang, apakah Ino tidak bisa menunggunya tenang terlebih dahulu?

"Ino, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku duduk dengan tenang terlebih dahulu? Bahkan aku belum melihat buku menunya Ino." Ucapnya kesal pada Ino.

"Baiklah, ini bukunya. Kau pesan minuman mu dan cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar? Huh, dasar!" dia mengambil buku menu dari tangan Ino dengan kesal lalu membaca menunya cepat.

"Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Ino dengan antusias setelah Sakura selesai memesan minumannya.

"Baik, ini masalah antara aku, Sasuke- _kun_ , dan seseorang." Sai yang sedari tadi diam sekarang menatap Sakura bingung, begitu juga dengan Ino. Apakah seseorang yang dimaksud Sakura adalah orang ketiga?

"Apa maksud mu Sakura?" tanya Sai padanya.

"Begini, Ino kau ingat saat aku meminta izin pada Anko- _sensei_ saat jam pelajarannya tadi?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Jadi, saat aku di toilet, ada seorang perempuan menghampiri ku. Dia dengan gigih mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kerabat jauh-nya Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mencoba menyangkalnya, dia tetap tidak mendengarkan ku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Saat aku menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , dia mengatakan bahwa dia. Dia, kekasihnya Sasuke- _kun_."

"APA?!" reaksi dari Ino dan Sai adalah terkejut. Ino berpikir, sepengetahuan nya, Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan orang lain selain Sakura. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Sai- _kun_ , apakah orang itu adalah Shion?" Sai berpikiran sama dengan Ino, dia juga berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Shion.

"Shion? Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Ino dan Sai bergantian.

"Dia mantan kekasihnya Sasuke, Sakura." Sakura merasakan nyeri didadanya, jadi selama dia tidak disini, Sasuke mempunyai hubungan dengan orang lain? Padahal mereka terikat pernikahan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Sai?" dia butuh kejelasan. Ya, Sakura sangat butuh kejelasan.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, Sakura. Sasuke menerimanya bukan karena menyukai apalagi mencintai Shion, dia hanya menerima gadis itu karena dia tidak ingin semua usaha Shion sia-sia. Lagipula, selama ini, Sasuke hanya menganggap Shion teman, tidak lebih." Mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari Sai, cukup membuat perasaannya tenang. Tapi, apakah dia bisa mempercayai perkataan Sai?

"Percaya pada apa yang Sai- _kun_ katakan Sakura, Sasuke hanya mencintai mu. Aku sendiri saksinya, selama dengan Shion, dia tidak pernah begitu peduli. Tapi, saat bersama mu, aku melihat semuanya. Tatapannya, sifat protektifnya, kekhawatirannya, kecewa kau tidak mengingatnya, dan dia tersenyum saat melihat kau tertawa. Tersenyum Sakura, tersenyum!" Ino menceritakannya penuh semangat kepada Sakura. Pasalnya baru kali tadi dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Pemandangan langka.

"Ino benar Sakura, percayalah pada apa yang kami katakan." Sai mencoba meyakinkan Sakura, menghilangkan pikiran buruk Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Akan aku coba Sai, terima kasih."

* * *

Sudah sedari tadi Sakura sampai dirumah utama kelurga Uchiha, tetapi dia tetap tidak mau keluar dari mobilnya itu. Untuk saat ini, rasanya dia tidak sanggup bertemu Sasuke. Beberapa kenyataan tadi membuat perasaanya tidak tenang. Entah kenapa, mendengar Sasuke pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan orang selain dirinya, rasanya cukup menyakitkan.

Apalagi orang tersebut menganggap hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih ada, lagipula kenapa Sasuke mau menerima gadis itu jika dia hanya dapat membuatnya terluka.

Disatu sisi, Sakura kasihan dengan nasib gadis yang bernama Shion tersebut. Kenapa? Karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengganggap hubungan mereka itu ada. Tetapi disisi lain, Sakura juga kesal. Shion tetap menganggap Sasuke itu kekasihnya!

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, dia butuh tidur. Pikirannya sudah lelah dengan masalah ini.

"Sakura..."

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Sakura tetap menaiki tangga, dia sungguh lelah saat ini, dan juga dia tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke untuk sekarang.

 **Tap!**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan nya.

"Aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini Sakura, tidak saat sikapmu seperti ini padaku."

"Sasuke- _kun_ –"

"Biarkan aku bicara Sakura, kau harus mendengarkan ku. Jangan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini, kau tau betapa gelisahnya aku saat menunggumu pulang.."

"Sasuke- _kun_ –"

"Kau tau Sakura, kita tidak ba-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia lansung membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat, sangat erat. Rasanya dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Sakura.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, melihat sikap Sasuke tadi. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindari Sasuke, sikapnya tadi dapat menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Mungkin, perkataan Sai dan Ino benar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah aku bisa mempercayai mu?" tanya Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tentu Sakura, kau sangat bisa mempercayai ku."

Sakura berpikir, kenapa orang lain dapat mempercayai suaminya, sedangkan dia tidak? _'Sai, aku akan percaya kata-kata mu.' 'Itachi-_ nii _, aku berharap perkataan mu itu benar.'_ Perkataanya dalam masing-masing pikirannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Besok, aku ingin berangkat sekolah dengan mobilku. Bisakan?"

"Tidak, Sakura,"

"Ayolah, lagipula Ino bilang bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ ada jadwal latihan bola basket besok."

"Tetap tidak, Sakura."

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Kumohon..."

"Hahh, baiklah."

* * *

Pagi ini Ino datang lebih awal ke sekolah, melaksanakan piket kelasnya yang tertinggal kemaren. Pada jam seperti ini memang, hanya setengah dari murid sekolah itu yang datang.

Ino memerhatikan kelasnya, sepi. Bahkan tempat duduk Sakura dan Hinata juga kosong.

"Ino.." mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Ino melihat kearah pintu kelas.

"Shion."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Apakah kau mengenal kerabat jauhnya Sasuke- _kun_?" kerabat jauh? Rasanya Ino pernah mendengar kata-kata ini.

 _ **"Begini, Ino kau ingat saat aku meminta izin pada Anko-sensei saat jam pelajarannya tadi?"**_

 _ **"Ya, ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Jadi, saat aku di toilet, ada seorang perempuan menghampiri ku. Dia dengan gigih mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kerabat jauh-nya Sasuke-kun, aku mencoba menyangkalnya, dia tetap tidak mendengarkan ku. Tapi..."**_ _'memang benar, perempuan itu adalah Shion.'_

"Maksud mu, gadis yang bersama Sasuke kemaren?"

"Ya." Sekarang Ino tersenyum dalam hati, Shion harus mendapat ganjarannya.

"Kerabat jauh? Yang benar saja, gadis yang Sasuke gandeng itu adalah istrinya."

"Istri? Jangan bercanda Ino." Shion kesal pada Ino, dengan seenaknya saja Ino menyebut gadis itu istrinya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Silahkan saja tanya pada Sasuke."

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Kau salah Ino, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin mempunyai istri. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti, kau pasti salah." Ucap Shion kepada Ino sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas itu.

Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi Shion tadi, rasanya sangat puas setelah Shion mendapat balasannya. _'rasakan itu! Dasar pengganggu!'_ bathinnya sambil tertawa.

* * *

Penghuni kamar bernuansa merah jambu itu sibuk belajar dimeja belajarnya. Dia ada ujian matematika besok, jadi sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Tetapi, dia lansung menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar Smartphone-nya berdering.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Ino?"

 **"Sakura! Kenapa kau pulang cepat tadi?"**

"Kepala ku sedikit pusing, lagipula besok ada ujian matematika, aku harus belajar." Sakura masih mendengarkan Ino, walaupun mata tetap pada buku yang ada diatas meja.

 **"Kau bilang kepala mu pusing, tetapi kau tetap belajar? Seharusmya kau istirahat Sakura."** Apa yang Ino katakan memang benar, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu ku Ino."

 **"Yaya, lakukan sesuka mu. Kau tau Sakura, apa yang aku dan Sai-** _ **kun**_ **katakan kemaren memang benar. Gadis itu adalah Shion!"** Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Jadi, dia memang Shion?"

 **"Ya! Dia sungguh menyebalkan, dengan seenaknya saja dia menyebut mu kerabat Sasuke. Tapi tenang Sakura, aku sudah memberinya pembalasan."**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk."

"Nyonya muda, nyonya besar menyuruh anda untuk ke ruang tengah."

"Baik, aku akan kesana." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, maid tersebut lansung meninggalkan nyonya muda-nya itu.

"Ino, kita bicara lagi nanti. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

 **"Baik Sakura, bye."**

"Bye." Sakura memastikan telfonya tertutup, lalu meletakkan nya diatas meja. Dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk menuju ke ruang tengah.

Sesampainya Sakura diruang tengah, dia melihat Mikoto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia berpikir, kali ini, siapa lagi orang itu? Sakura sendiri merasa tidak mengenal orang itu. Tapi melihat keakrabannya pada Mikoto, membuat Sakura yakin kalau orang itu bukan orang asing.

"Sakura- _chan,_ ayo duduk disini." Mendengar Mikoto memanggilnya, gadis merah muda itu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan duduk disamping ibu mertuanya.

"Nah, Sakura- _chan_. Perkenalkan, ini Karin."

"Ka-rin?"

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter Enam is Up^^

balasan review:

uchiha javaraz: sasu setia kok^^ tenang aja;;)) review again?::)

A panda-chan: Ya! kalian sudah putus! hehe, review again?^^

orange: aku gak bosan kok^^ ini udah lanjut::)) mind to review again?

Chichak Deth: makasi^^ boleh kok;;)) review again?::))

BlackHead394: ini udah update;;)) mind to review?^^

yencherry: ini udah lanjut::)) review lagi?^^

Luca Marvell: yang penting ikutin terus aja yaa^^ makasi reviewnya::)) review again?

fansanime: ini udah update^^ review lagi?;;))

Hikaru Sora 14: tenang B) sasu tidak akan berkhianat kok^^ mind to review again?;;))

Okaerioka: makasi banyak^^ boleh kok;;)) review lagi yaa::))

echaNM: ini udah lanjut^^ review lagi?;;))

williewillydoo: ada alasannya kenapa gak Karin yg jadi saingan Sakura::)) review lagi?^^

Euri-chan: salam kenal juga^^ yang penting ikutin terus aja yaa;;)) ini udah next::)) review lagi?

terima kasih juga bagi yang udah Fav&Foll serta Read&Review^^

dan kalo typo-nya masih ada, maafkan saya yaa;;))

Sign, TaySky1998


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Tujuh_

*U.S & U.S*

Karin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura, dia sudah mendengar cerita itu dari ibunya. Awalnya Karin terkejut, ternyata tidak hanya dia yang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Sakura juga, ntah siapa yang harus dikasihani sekarang. Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, Sakura pasti lansung memeluknya saat ini.

Sedangkan Karin sendiri? Masa-masa sulitnya dimulai karena penyakit sialan itu, bahkan dia tidak mau mengingat masa-masa dimana hanya ada selang infus, obat-obatan, dan perawat yang menemani nya. Tidak ada kerabat ataupun orang tua.

 _ **Pseudomonas**_ itu adalah mimpi buruk yang dia dapatkan, harus dikarantina selama lima tahun itu membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan untuk belajar saja dia harus dirumah sakit.

" _Nee-san_ ," Karin memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu depan, melihat Sasuke sudah seperti ini dia merasa memang sudah meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama.

"Ah, Sasu- _kun_? Kau sudah pulang?" Karin tau, Sasuke tidak suka dengan panggilan spesial darinya itu. Dari sofa yang dia duduki, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu _Nee-san_ , Nee-san tau sendiri kalau aku tidak menyukainya." Kakak perempuannya itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya, ternyata adiknya tidakberubah banyak. Dia masih seperti dulu.

"Yaya, aku tau. Lagipula kau dari mana saja? Tega sekali meninggalkan Sakura sendirian seperti itu." Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke malah memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura, dia menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura, Karin- _nee_. Hati-hati dengan ucapan mu." Sekarang Karin ingin tertawa keras.

Sasuke sungguh menggemaskan, menatap Sakura dengan senyuman dan mendeklarasi perasaannya secara tidak lansung. Melihat Sakura tambah membuat Karin ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi, Sakura hanya menatapnya dan Sasuke dengan polos. Kenapa pasangan ini begitu lucu? Benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Sasuke, kau tau satu hal?" ucapnya sambil tertawa pada Sasuke. "Aku baru saja dirumah, dan kau sudah membuatku tertawa senang seperti ini. Sikap mu benar-benar menggemaskan." Sasuke tau, kalau Karin sedang menertawakannya saat ini. Tapi, dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia hanya menarik tangan Sakura dan berkata.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kau ikut dengan ku."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke- _kun_ , Karin- _nee_ baru saja-" terlambat, Sasuke malah menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Ibu, aku tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke! Apa-apaan dia? Membawa Sakura pergi dengan seenaknya saja!" kata Karin kesal sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghilang diujung tangga.

"Sudahlah Karin- _chan_ , ibu tau pasti kau mengenal sikap adikmu itu. Lagipula, Sakura- _chan_ juga tinggal disini. Jadi kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja bukan? Sekarang, kembali ke cerita mu, siapa laki-laki itu?" gadis itu menunduk malu dengan perkataan ibunya, wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Ituu... dia..."

* * *

"Aku tidak suka melihat mu bersikap seperti itu pada Karin- _nee_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dia kesal, benar-benar kesal. Sikap Sasuke tadi sungguh kelewatan. Dia bersidekap dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu Sakura, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu dengan istri ku saat ini." Gadis itu tetap diam, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikit pun. Bahkan kata-kata manis Sasuke tetap tidak mempan membuatnya luluh.

Tarikan tangan Sasuke lah yang menjadikan Sakura berada dipelukannya tersebut membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tapi tetap, Sakura tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Sakura..."

Menyerah, dia kalah telak saat ini. Kadang-kadang, melihat Sasuke bersikap manis seperti sekarang, membuat hati dan pikirannya tidak bekerja seimbang.

Sakura menrik tanganya perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum karena merasakan tangan Sakura membalas memeluknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak enak dengan Karin- _nee_. Dia baru saja disini, dan Sasuke- _kun_ malah mebawa ku pergi."

"Dia pasti mengerti Sakura, sekarang diam dan tenang." Sasuke merasakan Sakura menghela napas dipelukannya. Dia tau, istrinya itu pasti tidak enak hati pada kakaknya. Tapi, Karin harus mengerti saat ini. Dia hanya ingin berdua dengan Sakura.

Sasuke juga tidak tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini, sikap ini dimulai saat Sakura sudah berada didekatnya. Tiga hari yang dilalui Sakura disini, masih tidak cukup untuk membayar sebelas tahun yang dilaluinya sendirian. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai bergantung pada istrinya, kalau tidak ada Sakura? Mungkin dia tidak bisa menikmati hidup.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn."

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku ke kamar. Dan, Sasuke- _kun_ juga harus istirahat bukan?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Sakura." Sakura menggeleng dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus menghubungi Ino lagi. Lagipula, nanti Sasuke- _kun_ juga bisa memelukku kapan saja bukan? Jadi sekarang lepaskan." Pemuda itu mepelaskan pelukannya, tapi tetap menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura. Dan jangan lupa, ingat janji mu." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.

Melihat Sasuke sudah menuju kamarnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum ringan. Satu fakta, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menunjukkan sifat _**manja**_ -nya hanya pada sang istri tercinta.

* * *

Naruto menatap pantulan penampilannya dicermin. Melihat penampilannya rapi seperti ini, membuat siapapun yakin kalau Naruto ingin menemui seseorang yang spesial. Dan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Dia sudah membuat janji dengan Hinata jam setengah empat sore, dan sekarang jam tiga. Masih cukup waktu untuk sampai ditempat pertemuannya. Dia mematut sekali lagi penampilannya, dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk ke garasi mobil keluarga Namikaze, dia tidak mau melewati pintu bawah tanah dimana garasi mobil keluarga Namikaze berada. Dengan melewati pintu itu, akan membuat perjalanan menuju mobil menjadi berputar, karena harus melewati dapur terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi- _nii_?" panggil Naruto saat menemukan Itachi berdiri didepan pintu utama.

"Apa kabar Naruto? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada _Kaa-san_ , kiriman dari ibuku." Balas Itachi sambil mengangkat _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

"Aku kira, _Nii-san_ hanya ingin bertemu Hana _Nee-chan_. Mizuki, tolong bawa ini kedalam dan berikan kepada ibuku." Naruto mengambil _paper bag_ yang disodorkan Itachi, dan memberikannya pada maid tersebut. Setelah melihat maid itu pergi, Itachi menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. _'rapi sekali bocah ini, aku yakin sekarang dia ingin pergi menemui Hinata.'_ Pikirnya.

"Naruto, ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Pemuda pirang tersebut menatap Itachi tak percaya, tidakkah dia tau kalau Naruto sudah serapi ini? Dia ingin menemui kekasihnya, tetapi sepertinya kakak iparnya itu ingin menggagalkan rencana.

"Kurasa, lain kali saja Itachi- _nii_. Aku ada janji dengan Hinata- _chan_ ku."

"Baiklah, kemarikan ponsel mu." Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap kakak iparnya itu, tadi mengajaknya sekarang meminta ponselnya. Naruto masih memerhatikan Itachi mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut.

"Aku sudah memberi tau Hinata bahwa kau akan terlambat setengah jam lagi. Masalah beres, ikut aku." Naruto menghirup napas dengan gusar, dia lansung melihat pesan yang dikirim Itachi untuk Hinata dan mengimpan ponselnya dikantong celana.

"Yaya, kau menang _Nii-san_." Mereka berjalan menuju kursi santai yang berada ditaman halaman rumah.

"Baik, lansung saja. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura disekolah, Naruto?" tanya Itach sambil memandang Naruto serius. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir, rasanya, dia tidak mengingat kalau Sasuke dan Sakura punya masalah disekolah. Mereka berdua terlihat baik-baik saja, jadi apa yang dikhawatirkan Itachi?

"Seingat ku tidak Itachi- _nii_ , mereka berdua tampak baik-baik saja disekolah. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Itachi menatap pintu depan dari tempat duduknya. Dari jauh, dia melihat Hana membawa secangkir teh yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tidak ada yang penting sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura disekolah." Dia tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia yang menghilangkan kekhawatiran Sasuke kemaren, dan sekarang? Kenapa dia yang menjadi begitu khawatir?

"Itachi- _kun_? Kenapa tidak memberitau ku kalau ingin datang." Karena ucapan Hana yang tiba-tiba diantara mereka, membuat Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah Itachi- _nii_ , karena Hana- _nee_ sudah disini, aku ingin pergi melakukan pekerjaan ku yang kau tunda tadi. Jaa." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan pasangan tunangan tersebut.

"Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku, Itachi- _kun_?!" sepertinya, memikirkan Hana yang sedang marah lebih baik daripada mengurus masalah adiknya.

* * *

"Sakura? Boleh aku masuk?" merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, gadis itu lansung menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Tentu saja Karin- _nee_ , silanhkan." Karin berjalan memasuki kamar bernuansa _pink-pastel_ tersebut. Dia segera mengambil tempat disofa kamar Sakura.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Ucap Karin sambil memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu lansung membukannya dan terkejut menatap hadiah tersebut. Sebuah foto, foto berukuran 15 x 10 cm itu. Foto tersebut adalah gambar dua orang anak perempuan yang berbeda usia dengan gaya berpelukan disebuah taman.

"Ini adalah kau dan aku, umur mu 5 tahun saat itu dan aku 9 tahun. Ini sebelum aku dan kau mendapat masa-masa sulit." Sakura tidak percaya dia sedekat itu dengan Karin dulu. Apalagi melihat ekspresi kedua gadis kecil tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah Karin- _nee_?"

"Ya, dan ini juga. Satu lagi hadiah dari ku." Sebuah foto lagi, dengan ukuran yang sama. Hanya disini, terdapat anak berbeda gender tersenyum manis dengan mengenakan Hakama dan Kimono. Manis sekali.

"Ini aku dan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Yap, benar. Itu foto saat kalian menikah dikuil. Lucu sekali bukan? Sasuke mempunyai satu, dan sekarang foto itu pasti terpajang dikamarnya. Kau tau Sakura, kalau bukan karena penyakit sialan itu, aku pasti tidak akan melewatkan momen indah tersebut."

Sasuke juga sudah menceritakannya tadi, bahwa Karin selama ini hidup dikarantina di New York. _Pseudomonas_ yang dideritanya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh, bahkan kecil kemungkinan untuk dia hidup waktu itu. Tapi sekarang lihat, bahkan Karin sehat-sehat saja.

"Untuk belajar saja aku harus dirumah sakit, dan aku berjanji akan pulang ke Jepang setelah aku sukses dan lepas dari sakit itu. Apalagi kau juga disini, aku senang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak kuasa menahan untuk tidak memeluk Karin. Ternyata, apa yang dilalui kakak iparnya itu lebih sulit dari nya. Dia saja masih ada neneknya dan Sasori yang menemani, kalau Karin? Dia sendirian.

"Sekarang kita sudah lepas dari masa-masa kelam itu _Nee-san_ , dan kami semua juga tidak akan membiarkan masa kelam itu mengahmpiri Karin- _nee_ lagi." Kata Sakura yang masih memeluk Karin.

"Semoga Sakura, terima kasih banyak." Karin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, dan menatap Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam. Kau dan aku pun butuh istirahat, selamat malam Sakura."

"Selamat malam Karin- _nee_."

* * *

Saat ini, hanya ada mereka bertiga dimeja kantin. Sakura dengan novelnya, Hinata dengan majalahnya, dan Ino dengan ponselnya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegitan masing-masing. Bahkan hanya sampai memesan minuman.

Ketiga pengawal dari masing-masing putri tersebut pun tidak ada ditempat. Jadi, dimana ketiga pemuda itu?

"Hahh, sayang sekali Sai- _kun_ tidak disini. Padahal, aku ingin melihatkan gelang pasangan yang cantik padanya." Keluh Ino sambil meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Mereka sedang belajar olahraga dengan Guy- _sensei_ Ino, kau tau sendiri kalau guru yang satu itu penuh dengan semangat." Ucap Sakura setelah menyeruput jus-nya.

"Yang dikatakan Sakura- _chan_ benar, Ino- _chan_. Sabar sedikit ya?" tanya Hinata setelah meletakkan majalahnya dan mengelus lembut bahu Ino.

"Yaya, Guy- _sensei_ memang seperti itu. Dan Sakura, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba mencari jawaban dimata Ino dari kata-katanya.

"Apa maksud mu Ino- _chan_? Keadaan apa?" bukannya Sakura, malah Hinata yang bertanya pada Ino.

"Kerabat jauh?" ucap Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya cuh, dan menyeruput Milkshake-nya.

"Ahh, masalah itu sudah selesai Ino. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak memikirkannya selagi tidak berdampak buruk padaku."

"Tapi, Shion cukup keterlaluan Sakura- _chan_. Ino- _chan_ sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ku." Ino mengangguk cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata pada Sakura, dia mencoba meyakinkan kalau seharusnya Sakura membalas perbuatan Shion. Sakura akan menjawab pernyatan Hinata jika saja dia tidak mendengar teriakan menjengkelkan itu.

 **The prince is coming**.

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan nanti. Lihat! Mereka datang." Tunjuk Sakura kepada ketiga pemuda yang baru datang itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekat, menempati tempat duduk yang tersisa dimeja itu.

"Sakura, setelah ini, naiklah ke atap, dan tunggu aku disana." Gadis itu menatap pemuda didepannya ini bingung.

"Mengapa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, sekarang aku ke ruang ganti. Jaa." Ucap Sasuke bangkit sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dan meninggalkannya dengan kebingungan.

* * *

Sudah 15 menit sejak Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu diatap. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke? Dia sudah menebak-nebak sedari tadi, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Lagipula, Sasuke juga terlalu lama diruang ganti. Seharusnya, dia sudah disini sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Sakura..." Sakura melihat kebelakang dan menatap Sasuke dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf sudah membuat mu lama menunggu, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kota kecil padanya.

Dia memerhatikan kotak beludru kecil itu, dari luar tampak mewah dengan tulisan perak _**Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_. Dengan tak kuasa, Sakura membuka kotak itu dan lansung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sepasang cincin berlian yang cantik, dengan lambang Uchiha dan inisal _**U.S & U.S**_ .

"Inilah hadiah pernikahan sebenarnya dari Karin- _nee_ , dia ingin aku yang memberikannya kansung padamu. Kemarikan tangan mu, Sakura." Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura, dan mesematkan cincin tersebut dijari masinnya.

"Mulai sekarang, nanti, atau kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi istriku." Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke erat. Sekarang dia merasa, kalau dia tidak akan bisa hidup tampa Sasuke.

"Pasti, itu pasti Sasuke- _kun_." Jawabannya yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Dan seorang gadis yang memerhatikan mereka sejak tadi? Dia merasa menyesal! Sangat-sangat menyesal! Kenapa dia mengikuti pasangan itu jika hanya membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Dia bertekad, bahwa kebahagian yang Sakura rasakan itu hanya sementara. _'lihat saja, aku akan merebut Sasuke-_ kun _dari mu!'_ bathinnya sambil meninggalkan tempat memuakkan itu. Dalam hati, Shion berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di atap lagi. Tempat paling tidak disukainya disekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter tujuh is up^^

Karena urusan didunia nyata, aku jadi lama update, maaf yaa;;))

Balasan review:

A panda-chan: Ini udah lanjut:) karin itu kakak perempuanya Sasuke, review lagi?^^

Uchiha javaraz: karin disini jadi kakak perempuannya Sasuke:) makasi reviewnya^^

Fansanime: hubungan sasusaku lancar kok;;)) tenang aja::)) review lagi?^^

Bang Kise Ganteng: karin jadi kakaknya Sasuke;;)) mind to review again?^^

Williewillydoo: ini udah lanjut::)) tapi karin disini gak jahat yaa :D review again?^^

BlackHead394: ini udah next;;)) review lagi?

Orange: sasukan emang sweet;;)) mind to review again?^^

Hikaru Sora 14: ini udah next;;)) review again?^^

Okaerioka: ini udah update lagi::)) review?^^

Bougenville: ini udah lanjut;;)) review lagi?^^

ArukichiArakida: karin kakaknya Sasuke::)) ini udah next, review lagi?^^

echaNM: ini udah update;;)) karin itu Cuma kakak perempuan sasuke kok :D review again?^^

yencherry: ini udah banyak kah? Udah lanjut;;)) mind to review again?^^

JungHa-'ySasu: karin adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha xD ini udah next;;)) review lagi?^^

Luca Marvell: bukan kok, karin aku buat chara baik disini::)) review again?^^

Niau: ini udah lanjut :D makasi review nya^^

Bagi yang belum jelas tentang Karin, coba preview lagi deh chapter tiga, waktu adegan di bandara #yaelah kayak film aja xD# abaikan trus bagi yang ingin tau tentang penyakit karin bisa di searching di paman google :D dan kalo masih ada typo saya mohon maaf yaa;;)) see you chapter selanjutnya^^

Sign, TaySky1998


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Delapan_

*Awal Dari Semuanya*

Selama dua bulan yang dilalui Sakura disini, baik-baik saja. Dia merasa hidupnya baru sempurna sekarang. Mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, sahabat yang selalu mendukung, dan didampingi orang yang spesial. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya terasa menyenangkan.

Seperti sekarang. Saat ini dia berada ditempat merias diri langganan kakak ipar-nya, Karin. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta pernikahan Itachi dan Hana. Awalnya Sakura tidak ingin kesini, tapi ibu mertuanya bersikeras agar menantu kesanyangannya itu mengikuti perintahnya.

Dan tentu Sakura sendiri tidak dapat menolak, siapapun dirumah Uchiha tidak bisa berangrumen lebih pada nyonya utama Uchiha itu. Alhasil, sampailah Sakura disini, mencoba memerhatikan penampilannya dicermin besar ditempat itu.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, _Nee-san_?" tanya gadis itu sedikit risih melihat penampilannya.

Karin lelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ini sudah kelima kalinya dia bertanya begitu. Dan sudah kelima kali pula Karin menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Sakura, kalau kau bertanya begitu sekali lagi. Serius, aku akan meninggalkan mu disini." Karin tak habsi pikir, penampilan Sakura sungguh menawan. Apalagi yang salah? Apakah rambutnya yang digerai bergelombang itu? Lalu apakah _make-up_ wajahnya yang natural itu? Atau gaunnya yang berpotongan lengan pendek, melekat ditubuhnya, dan mengembang dibagian bawah yang berwarna biru laut itu? Atau pada tiara kecil yang berada dirambutnya itu? Atau pada apa? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Tapi Karin- _nee_ , aku-"

"Sakura, masuk kedalam mobil atau aku benar-benar marah padamu."

Sakura lansung berbalik, dan berjalan menuju mobil. Karin yang sedang serius memang mengerikan. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan kakak iparnya yang seperti itu.

Karin hanya dapat menghela napas melihat kelakuan adik iparnya. Sakura itu menawan, jadi apa saja yang dikenakannya pun tidak akan dapat membuatnya terlihat buruk. Hanya saja, Sakura krisis percaya diri. Kalau tidak dipaksa, dia pasti akan berdiri dikaca besar itu sampai acara selesai.

* * *

 _Ballroom_ hotel mewah itu sudah dipadati oleh para undangan. Bahkan, tulisan _**Happy Weeding Uchiha Itachi & Namikaze Hana**_ dengan tinta emas pun ikut menghiasi. Upacara sakralnya sudah dilaksanakan tadi siang, dan sekarang acara resepsi. _Time to party!_

Sasuke tampak gusar sedari tadi, sudah memerhatikan sekeliling pun dia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Sekalipun kegiatan ini menjadi kegiatan rutinnya beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yang pria tampan dengan _tuxedo_ -nya ini cari sekarang? Yang membuat teman-temannya jengah dengan kegiatan rutin mendadaknya itu.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura- _chan_ terlalu lama, _teme_. Tapi, jangan berlebihan seperti ini." Perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatap tajam padanya. Dia berhenti setelah merasa tepukan Sai dipundaknya dan berkata.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau menatap Naruto seperti itu. Lebih baik kau melihat sesuatu disana, Sasuke."

Sasuke lansung mengarahkan pandangannya pada telunjuk Sai, dan mendapati seorang Uchiha Sakura tersenyum dengan indah. Dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari pemandangan yang mempesona itu. Sakura sangat cantik, persis seperti bidadari. Apalagi dengan senyum nya yang sangat indah melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, dan memberikan lengannya untuk Sakura gandeng.

"Ayo, kau harus bersama ku. Kita akan lengkap jika begini." Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan bersama-sama menikmati pesta. Sakura bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tapi, dia takut, jika terlalu bahagia seperti ini. Pasti ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir buruk.

* * *

Shion memandang pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali menolak undangan Naruto untuk datang, tapi Naruto memaksanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa maksud Naruto mengundangnya kesini? Untuk memperlihatkan kebersamaan Sasuke bersama Sakura itu? Atau ini ide dari Sasuke agar dia tau kalau Sasuke sudah hidup bahagia tampanya.

Sampai saat ini, Shion tetap mencari celah agar dia dapat memisahkan pasangan itu. Tapi, Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura. Seperti sepasang sepatu, tidak akan berfungsi kalau yang satunya tidak ada. Ino hanya memandang jauh Shion dari mejanya, kenapa perempuan itu ada disini?

"Hinata, kenapa Shion ada disini?" bisik Ino pada Hinata yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Ino- _chan_ , mungkin Naruto- _kun_ yang mengundangnya."

"Benar, hahh... dasar _baka_!" Sakura mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Ino dan Hinata sedari tadi.

Dia mengikuti arah pandang Ino, dan menemukan Shion duduk sendirian yang berjarak tiga meja dari tempatnya. Benar! Orang itu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya Sasuke. Dalam pikiran Sakura, mungkin sekarang lah saat yang tepat untuk melihatkan kepada Shion kalau Sasuke itu suaminya.

"Naruto, bukankah dia satu sekolah dengan kita kan? Kenapa tidak diajak saja? Hei! Ayo bergabung disini!" merasa Sakura memanggilnya, Shion melangkah mendekati mereka. Apa tujuan Sakura memanggilnya?

"Hai semua dan _Sasuke_." Sakura melihat dengan jelas kalau Sasuke menengang saat Shion menyapanya. _'sekarang aku berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu yang tejadi, ya kan Sasuke-_ kun _? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'_ pikir Sakura sendu.

"Silahkan duduk, kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Uchiha Sakura, kita pernah bertemu ditoilet waktu itu." Tambah mendengar suara Sakura, membuat Sasuke lebih tegang lagi. Jadi, Sakura sudah bertemu Shion sebelumnya? Semoga saja Shion tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh. _'Uchiha ya? Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi Uchiha Sakura.'_ Bathin Shion sinis sambil menatap tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, namaku Shion."

Ino dan Hinata yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka, takjub pada Sakura. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha? Briliant sekali Sakura. Dan pada saat yang sama, telfon Sasuke berbunyi, menghilangkan suasana asing ini.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, ayah ingin berbicara dengan ku." Ucapnya sambil mengusap tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setidaknya, dia dapat menghirup udara bebas.

* * *

"Ayah."

"Ah, masuk Sasuke." Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, ke tempat ayahnya berada.

"Ada apa ayah memanggil ku?"

Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak tega melibatkan Sasuke. Karena anaknya itu masih dalam kegiatan menimba ilmu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Intinya saja Sasuke, ayah ingin agar kau mengurus perusahaan yang ada di California sementara waktu. Itachi akan pergi berbulan madu bersama istrinya, jadi ayah hanya bisa mengandalkan mu. Perusahaan disana membutuhkan perhatian lebih." Kalau ayahnya sudah meminta seperti ini, itu tidak mungkin ditolak.

"Baiklah ayah, berapa lama?"

"Hanya dua minggu."

Dua minggu? Itu waktu yang cukup lama, tapi menolak permintaan ayahnya juga tidak baik. Lagipula, kalau dia merindukan Sakura, dia bisa menghubungi istrinya itu.

"Baik, ayah. Aku akan berangkat besok." Ya, hanya dua minggu. Dan semuanya selesai.

* * *

"Kalau sudah sampai, segera menghubungi ku ya? Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil mengancingkan jaket Sasuke dan memakaikan topinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di Narita Airport. Sasuke lebih memilih menaiki pesawat umum daripada pesawat pribadi.

"Tentu saja Sakura, sekarang kembalilah pulang. Kau pasti lelah gara-gara pesta semalam." Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, mencoba mengingat wangi Sakura saat dia pergi jauh nanti. _Cherry_.

"Baiklah, _jaa_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum saat Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura. Tapi untuk membawa Sakura pergi pun rasanya tidak mungkin.

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi dengan mobilnya, Sasuke segera memasuki wilayah bandara. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat suara memanggilnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Shion?"

Mereka duduk dikafetaria bandara, Shion mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Sasuke juga tak habis pikir, darimana Shion tau dia berada disini.

"Lansung saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Shion hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

Dia tidak menyesal mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin, sehingga dia tau Sasuke akan pergi sekarang. Gadis itu memantapkan langkahnya untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari Sakura. Dan, inilah waktu yang tepat.

"Harapan utuk hubungan kita memang tidak ada sepertinya, apalagi gadis itu datang. Semuanya terasa berbeda, aku seperti racun bagi Sasuke- _kun_. Makanya, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah berbicara padaku lagi."

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum saat pemuda didepannya ini tetap diam. Rasanya, lebih baik seperti dulu. Walaupun Sasuke mengacuhkannya, dia tetap menatap Shion jika perempuan itu bicara. Tapi sekarang, jangankan menatap, melirik pun enggan.

"Yang kau katakan itu istriku, Shion. Dari awal, harapan untuk hubungan kita nol. Tidak ada." Shion tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan tajam Sasuke. Hatinya terasa lebih sakit saat Sasuke mengatakannya terus terang. Dan semua karena, Haruno Sakura. Bukan Uchiha lagi baginya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, makanya kemarikan ponsel mu, Sasuke-kun." Tangan Shion bergetar, dia mencoba menahan tangisnya sekarang.

Sasuke memandang uluran tangan itu dengan aneh, apa maksud perempuan ini? Kalau ingin mencari kenangan tentang dia? Sasuke sudah menghilangkan sejak Sakura datang. Dan kenangan itupun hanya nomor ponsel, bahkan foto dirinya dengan Shion saja enggan dia simpan.

Shion tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke, yang dia perlukan hanya nomor Sakura. Hanya itu, dan rencananya akan berhasil. Setelah dia menemukan nomor ponsel Sakura, dia mengirim nomor itu dan segera menghapus pesan terkirim dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Tidak ada Shiom, jika kau mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mu di ponsel ku."

"Memang tak ada, dan lihat, ayah mu menghubungi mu Sasuke-kun." Lansung saja Sasuke merebut ponselnya dari tangan Shion dan pergi menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi?_ "

 **"Sakura, ini aku. Shion."**

 **Ckittt...**

Gadis itu lansung berhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Shion menghubungi nya? Untuk apa?

"Ya, ada apa Shion?"

 **"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Karena, sepertinya sikap ku kemarin kurang sopan."** Sakura mendengar Shion was-was, berharap apa yang dikatakan gadis itu hal yang tidak buruk.

"Tak apa, kita kan baru saling mengenal. Jadi wajar jika kau bersikap seperti itu." Ucapnya pelan mencoba menghalau pikiran buruk yang ada dikepalanya. Tapi, pikiran itu terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke. _'Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia ada bersama Shion? Ini? A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_ pikiran Sakura benar-benar kacau sekarang.

" _Ah, kau sudah kembali Sasuke-kun?_ **Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi lagi kapan-kapan. Bye.** " Shion dengan sengaja tidak menyebut nama Sakura, karena dia tidak ingin rencana nya gagal.

Dan gadis yang berada dimobilnya itu? Dia terdiam, tangannya bergetar. Kenapa Sasuke bisa bersama Shion? Kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke akan pergi ke California? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Kepala terasa pusing, dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja dengan deras. Hatinya sakit. Sangat-sangat sakit. Sehingga, untuk berteriak saja rasanya tidak mampu.

* * *

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya tampa menatap Shion sedikit pun.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya. Sayonara, Sasuke." Shion tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Menatap Sasuke jauh darinya seperti ini, memang membuat hati gadis itu tidak rela.

Dalam pikirannnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melangkah menjauhinya sedikit pun. Dan tadi adalah salah satu langkah awal, langkah awal yang cerah untuk mengambil Sasuke kembali.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, Sakura pasti merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dan itu baru duri pertama. _'masih kah kau berani menyebut dirimu Uchiha, eh? Haruno?'_ sinis Shion dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Chapter 8 up^^

Balasan review:

A panda-chan: ini udah lanjut::)) review again?^^

Syahidah973: ini udah update;;)) review lagi?^^

Bougenville: ini udah lanjut::)) review again?^^

williewillydoo: siapa ya? xD hehe::)) review lagi?^^

ayuua: ini udah lanjut ;;)) review lagi?^^

BlackHead394: yukk mari kita bacok xD ini udah next;;)) review again?^^

yencherry: ini udah lanjut ::)) review lagi?^^

Hikaru Sora 14: ini udah next;;)) review again?^^

Jamurlumutan462: hehe :D ini udah next ;;)) review lagi?^^

Terima kasih bagi yang udah fav&foll dan read&review dan maaf bila typo bermunculan^^

Sign, TaySky1998


End file.
